Reluctance
by Fire Bear1
Summary: The search is on for the new Queens of the Kingdoms and the last one to be found is the representative from Spades. It is unusual that no-one has come forward and someone is obviously hiding. Meanwhile, Arthur is trying his hardest to provide for his brother Peter - but it's only a matter of time before his secret is discovered...
1. Inheritance

_**So I was reading a Cardverse fanfic and it was awesome. Halfway through reading it, I thought, hey, now I wanna write my own Cardverse idea. Then I remembered what my idea was and I realised it was crap, chaotic and crap. I started stripping away the bits that were a bit too much and then this happened.****  
**_

_**I think I'll leave my explanation till the end.**_

* * *

Arthur was scrubbing the bar when his little brother entered and rushed up towards him. He glanced up and inwardly sighed. He was already exhausted but he had promised a history lesson to Peter. He watched the small boy jump up onto a stool before standing up to see over the counter better.

"Peter!" exclaimed Arthur, hitting his hands with the cloth. "How many times must I tell you not to stand on the chairs?! It will dirty them and give me more work to do, you know!"

Peter stuck out his tongue. "I'm here for my History lesson, jerk Arthur! And you better tell me all about the system of getting new Kings and stuff! My friends say I should know this sort of stuff!"

Arthur sighed. "Yes, well... Sit down properly and I'll tell you whilst I finish cleaning up." The elder brother peered over the bar and frowned. "Ah, look at that mud you trailed in here! You've given me more work to do, you little brat!"

"Your fault for being late for my lesson, jerk!"

Arthur grimaced under his little brother's stare. "Yes. I know. I apologise. I just needed to work an extra shift."

"Yeah. Sorry about the mud," said Peter with a guilty look.

Arthur told his brother to wait for him while he went to collect the mop and bucket. It really wasn't fair on Peter, having to do his lessons in such a distracting place. However, the Arthur's brothers sent money erratically and he had to work hard at certain points in time to make ends meet. Poor Peter had to get his lessons in between shifts at Arthur's various jobs. But, on days like these, Arthur sometimes never got a break or had any time to teach his brother.

Thankfully, their next-door neighbours looked after Peter. They were from the Country of Clubs but they were kind and Peter learned a lot about woodcarving and how to take care of the home. Arthur was relieved for that.

When he returned, he found Peter with a small wooden horse. He was making it canter along the bar and Arthur smiled, relieved that he still had his childish personality. When he had been younger, there had been a period of time when Arthur's parents had been too ill to work and he and his older brothers had had to grow up rather fast.

"Did Berwald make that for you?" he asked as he placed the bucket in a corner so that no-one would trip over it.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Peter. "Mine lost a leg when I was carving it so he made this for me!"

"Ah, no. Really? I take it you'll have to start again?"

"Yeah," said Peter sadly before pouting. "It's so annoying!"

"But soon you'll be able to make works of art, won't you?" said Arthur slapping the wet mop onto the floor. He began to swipe it over the flagstones.

"Yep! Now start my History lesson so I can go!"

Arthur sighed at his impatience but began the lesson.

* * *

In this world there are four kingdoms: Spades, Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds. Each is ruled over by a King, Queen and Jack. The relationship between these countries is currently good and they get on as well as they can.

Many years ago, the King of Spades died. People thought nothing of it but, in the time between his death and the coronation of his heir, the other Kings experienced disasters which forced them from their thrones. They were forced to abdicate from the outcries of their people. The Queen and Jack followed. When the new Kings ascended to the thrones, the countries were in chaos and they came to a quick agreement: elect the Jacks. This would mean that the voice of the people would always reach the Kings and Queens without a repeat of the previous chaos.

The only problem was that there were no Queens. Being a Queen at that point meant that the woman was married to the King. However, it was also an official position with many roles and errands to run. At first the Kings began courting as much as possible, largely ignoring other problems. Then one of the Kings had a dream where the four countries' symbols danced around him before settling on the image of a woman. He declared that a search should be carried out in each kingdom for women with all four symbols on their body.

When they eventually found them, they asked them to become their country's Queen. They agreed but, when the King of Hearts asked his Queen to marry him, she refused as she was already in love. The King relented and, between all four Kings, they decided that the Queens would be able to decide on their service – in other words, which country they would serves – and who they married.

The King and Queen of Spades died a month ago on a voyage when the ship was overturned by a large sea creature. The Kings, Queens and Jacks of all the countries have abdicated and the new Kings coronated and Jacks elected. Now they are searching for the new Queens.

* * *

"Wouldn't it be easier for them just to ask all the girls to go to the palace?" asked Peter.

"Well, men can be Queens, too. It is not just restricted to women," Arthur replied, scrubbing at the floor with the mop. He frowned at the stain and was relieved when it began to disappear. He flopped the mop into the bucket with a small splash. "Remember, being the Queen has become more of an official position, helping to run the country."

Peter nodded. "So, what are the names of the Kings?" he asked, swinging his legs as he watched his brother working.

Arthur returned the mop to the spot he had been working at before and pushed the mop over it. "The King of Diamonds is Yao. The King of Clubs is Ivan. The King of Hearts is Francis. And the King of Spades is Alfred – but you already know that one, don't you?"

Again, Peter nodded. "Yep! But who are the Jacks?"

"The Jack of Diamonds, I believe, is a young man called Sun. I believe he is a distant cousin of the King there. The Jack of Clubs is a man called Toris, a commoner much like us. And the Jack of Hearts is called Feliciano. I'm not sure whether he is a member of nobility or a commoner."

"What about the Jack of Spades?"

Glancing at the message board, Arthur was glad that the notice was still up. He had completely forgotten the name of their country's Jack. Most people forgot about him as he was so quiet and polite. "Matthew," he told his brother. "I think he's the King's twin brother."

"Isn't that unfair?" asked Peter, frowning.

"Yes, quite. But I don't think the people remembered he was the King's brother. His personality is the opposite of King Alfred so, even though they look rather alike, the country seemed to have problems realising who he was. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"Hey, Arthur. Would you like to be the Queen?"

The older brother flushed and glanced round at the small boy. He looked a little concerned and wasn't looking at Arthur. His hands twisted the hem of his shirt in his hands and he was biting his lip. Arthur smiled lightly and walked over, patting his brother reassuringly on the head.

"Of course not. I'd rather stay here with you. Even if you _are_ an insolent whelp."

"Hey!" exclaimed Peter, indignantly. He caught his brother's hand and pulled it away from his head before he froze, frowning down at it. Arthur blinked in confusion before realising what he was staring at. His eyes widened; he had been hoping to conceal it from his brother for as long as possible. "What's with the bandage?!"

"Er, well..." muttered Arthur, looking away from him. "I had an accident in the kitchen."

"Again? Really, you should just let Berwald and Tino cook!"

"I'm fine!" snapped Arthur. "Now, I need to go to my next job so run a-"

"Wait, is that a bandage on your neck?!"

"Ah, well." Arthur looked sheepish and hurried over to the mop and bucket. "It was a rather big accident." He grimaced and looked back at Peter with an apologetic smile. "It'll heal soon. Don't worry."

"I wasn't worrying, jerk!" Peter hurriedly ascertained. He leapt off the stool and hurried to the door. Pausing there, he turned and said, "Just don't get hurt any more. I don't want to have to take care of you." He ran out of the door as he called, "Idiot!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. He really was a bratty child – he often wondered if it was his fault. He had had to raise him from when he was a teenager. His brothers had all disappeared to do their jobs whilst their parents had died. He had been left alone with a young Peter who had cried a lot. He had tried his best to teach him and provide for him but it was really difficult. And now...

He returned the mop and bucket, declared to his preoccupied boss that he was leaving for the day and slipped into the bathroom. In the room, he lowered the toilet lid and unravelled the bandage on his hand. Staring back at him was the Diamond-shaped mark. Maybe it was just a burn he hadn't noticed, he told himself once again. Then he turned to the mirror and untied the bandage around his neck, letting it drop and drape over his shoulders.

No, the mark of Hearts was still there. He untied his shirt and pulled it down, glaring at the Spade on his opposite shoulder. Finally, he slipped off his shoe and sighed as he spotted the Club on the top of his foot.

He was a Queen.

The young man had heard that the other three Queens had been found and yet he had still not gone forward. He had Peter to take care of. What would happen if he had to leave him behind?

For he had heard horror stories about the Queens' lifestyles and families.

One day, a few years ago, he had come across a young girl who seemed rather distressed. He had asked her what was wrong and she had explained that she was the new Queen's younger sister. However, no matter how many letters she wrote or how many times she asked to see her, she was refused. When he had met her a few months afterwards, she said she had given up – that she'd just forget about the Queen and get on with her own life.

It terrified Arthur to think he would never see his family again. He may not always express it to them but he loved them. He stared at the marks in the mirror and remembered the panic he'd felt when he'd first discovered them. He swallowed and took a breath. He would just have to hide, never go forward.

They would just have to find a new Queen.

* * *

A few days later, Arthur was walking between one job and the next when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Peter running up to him, calling out to him.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" asked Arthur as his little brother reached him.

"They came to the house, Arthur! They're looking for you! They say you're the right age and everything!"

Arthur froze, staring wide-eyed at his brother. The day before, a proclamation had been announced that all citizens would be encouraged to go to the palace for a check-up with the Royal Physician. This was their way of trying to find the Queen. A lot of people were going there willingly but they had also compiled a list using the carefully kept archives and were sending guards to bring those of a certain age to the castle.

He happened to fall within the age-range.

"Ah, well. Did you- Did you tell them where I was?"

"No, I wasn't sure. I told them you were at work and they asked me to go find you."

Feeling the panic rise, Arthur took a breath. What would be the best thing to do in this situation? He couldn't go home. And they were currently in the capital city of Donnol so even if he kept going from job to job, he would never be able to avoid them forever. But his brothers were stationed in ports in other parts of the country. So, perhaps...

"Hey, Peter. How would you like to visit our brothers? We haven't seen them in a while and I've been saving money so that we can go on a trip."

"Really?!" exclaimed Peter excitedly, forgetting about the palace guards for now.

"Yes. Anything for my little brother!" Arthur forced a laugh and looked down at the smaller boy. He noticed him frowning and realised that he was getting suspicious of his faked joviality. "Now, I just need you to pick up some things from the house and we can go straight from my workplace. Understand?"

"But... What about those guards?" Peter glanced around as if looking for something and Arthur frowned. What was he so distracted about?

"Ah, they'll catch up with me soon, won't they?" he said, trying to dismiss Peter's worries.

"Yes," said a voice behind him. "Fairly soon, sir."

Arthur cried out and spun round, staring in shock at the two guards who had appeared behind him. They were both wearing full armour complete with helmets and looked serious. He turned back to Peter to find him being held by another one. He was relieved to see that Peter was struggling to get his arm free, still moving and unharmed. However, he stopped moving, just in case, wondering what the guard intended to do.

"What do you think you're doing?!" exclaimed Arthur from his position between the guards. "Let him go!"

"Of course, sir," said the voice again and he felt the guards grab his arms. He struggled to shrug them off. "But I think you should come with us."

"No! Let me go!" Arthur pulled away from them as much as he could and flapped his arms, trying to shake them off. "Peter!" he called out.

"Let the boy go," said one of Arthur's guards. "He's not needed."

"Peter!" cried Arthur again, still struggling. He watched with some relief as the guard let him go and the young boy dropped to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and rushed to Arthur, grabbing him around the waist.

"Let him go! He's not the Queen, jerks!" Peter pulled at Arthur who struggled to stay on his feet. He was suddenly feeling a little weak. For days he had been working extra shifts and several jobs, from bar work to deliveries. He had been running from thinking of his fate, worrying about Peter, worrying about his future, worrying about his country.

It was starting to take its toll and, with this sudden stress, he wasn't sure how much longer he could stay on his feet.

"Peter. Peter," said Arthur patting his brother's head. The little boy lifted his head; he looked angry. "Listen, my brother. Go to Berwald and Tino. I'm sure they will look after you well. And I'll be back before you know it!" He smiled as naturally as he could.

The boy looked at him suspiciously. "I want to go with you. You promised me you'd take me to see everyone."

"I know, I know," said Arthur with a grimace. A sudden idea occurred to him. "Hey," he said to the guards. "If the boy goes home and brings me my money, would you be willing to let me go home with him in exchange?"

The guard who had spoken before gave a low growl. "What do you take us for?!"

"Look!" cried Arthur. "I just want to be with my brother! I have to look after him! Let me go!" Once again he struggled to get free but, this time, he felt a little dizzy and he swayed on the spot. The guards steadied him and one shifted so that they could look him in the face.

"Hey," he said, his voice a little gruffer than the other's. "He looks pale. Might be best not to stress him any more than necessary."

"You're probably right," said the first one. "It's lucky he's seeing a doctor when he gets there."

"I'll bring the boy," said the third one and he grabbed Peter by the scruff of his neck. Alarmed, Peter let go of Arthur, struggling against his captor, and was soon dangling in the air.

"Hey!" shouted Arthur. "Put him down! You'll hurt him, you dolt!" He was about to shout more when, without so much as a by your leave, one of the men picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. Embarrassed and infuriated, Arthur turned red. "You wanker! Put me down! Let me go!" They refused to listen and carried the brothers to the palace without further comment.

* * *

At the palace gates, they were stopped by a young man. He had blonde hair and violet eyes, a curl of his hair sticking up. He was wearing a blue coat over his plainer clothes which had Spades symbols on the sleeves and over the pockets. Over this a small capelet was placed, the neck buttoned up properly. On his head was a small blue hat upon which was a Spade decoration and a long blue feather. Arthur was the first to spot him as he was facing backwards over the other man's shoulder.

"Excuse me, but it would appear that he wants you to stop," Arthur pointed out to them. The guards did so and turned in unison.

"Ah, Jack," said the one carrying Arthur. "Sorry. We didn't didn't see you there."

"That's alright," said the Jack of Spades quietly. "I just wanted to warn you that I have no idea where the King has disappeared to. You'll have to make sure that he doesn't meet him, just in case he is a potential Queen. Alfred isn't supposed to meet them till later, remember."

"Yes, we know. You've already told us that."

"Eh? Have I? Sorry. There's just been so many people..." The poor Jack sounded as though he was flustered. Arthur supposed he had every right to be – it must have been rather sudden and, if he recalled correctly, he was quite young to have such an important position. "Ah, is the man alright?"

"He looks rather ill."

"Oh, well, I'll escort you all to the Doctor, eh. Just to make sure he is alright." They turned and started off again. Arthur looked up at the Jack who was peering at him worriedly. "Perhaps we should do this for everyone once a year to prevent people from getting ill like this," he was muttering to himself.

Arthur thought about it. It _did_ seem like a good idea. He nodded at the Jack. "I am inclined to agree. But, really, I am fine. If he could just put me down..."

The Jack nodded in understanding. "Eh, excuse me, guards. You can put them down now." The guards didn't hear and the Jack had to tap their shoulders to get their attention. Thankfully, they followed his instructions and Arthur was set down to walk along the long corridor.

At the end was a door upon which one of the guards knocked. There was a soft "come in!" from inside and they entered. Arthur cursed his luck – it looked as though the guards and Jack were going to sit in on his check-up. He had been thinking that, if he could find something to use as a rope, he could climb out of the window. Sure enough, the guards announced his name and within grabbing distance.

The Royal Physician looked up as they entered. He was wearing a white shirt, his sleeves pushed up, and a pair of brown breeches. He looked very plain for a Royal Physician with no distinguishing features, just his blonde hair and grey eyes. He grinned as the guards stood aside to reveal Arthur. "I see you managed to catch another one, huh? It's surprising how many people hear the word "Doctor" and make a run for it. I'm not going to bite." He gnashed his teeth.

Meanwhile, Arthur ignored him and looked around the room. It was very white and seemed to sparkle with cleanliness. A white curtain separated the back of the room from the alcove they stood in. He could just see the end of a bed and a metal table, various tools sitting on it. He looked over at the odd man who was now looking at Arthur in a way that reminded him of farmers at a cattle auction.

"I'm perfectly fine," snapped Arthur. "I'm only a little overworked. I need to take care of my brother." He gestured to Peter who finally wriggled away from the guard and hurried over to grab his outstretched hand. The small boy glared round at everyone and the doctor laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, really! And you." He turned to Arthur. "I'd like to see what's under those bandages."

"I-It's just burns," Arthur assured him, tightening his grip on Peter's hand. "I had a nasty kitchen accident. I always have kitchen accidents, don't I Peter?"

"Yeah," muttered Peter, gazing at the doctor warily. "Even on the days he doesn't hurt himself, he has accidents."

"Why you-" growled Arthur, immediately recognising a slight on his cooking skills. "Those are the way the scones are supposed to look!"

"Is that the way they're supposed to taste?" asked Peter with a smirk.

"I'll-!" began Arthur when he felt something tugging at his bandaged hand. He looked round and gasped, trying to pull his hand out of the doctor's grip. However, this only succeeded in unwrapping the loose bandage. It fell to the floor, revealing the mark. "Ah! No..."

The doctor looked up at him and Arthur knew it was all over. He knew the true marks when he saw them. Nevertheless, Arthur tried to deny it one last time.

"No! I know what you're thinking, but that's just the way the burn scar is healing! I have no other marks-!" He was silenced by the doctor reaching up to take off the bandage round his neck. Alarmed, he dodged out of the way, letting go of Peter's hand as he did so. He glanced towards his brother to find him staring at him in shock and anger. Arthur wondered why he was angry but his train of thought was interrupted by the doctor gripping the bandage and tugging. It came away as quickly as the other one. Arthur gasped and placed his hand to his neck, trying to cover up the mark which had already been seen.

"The mark of Diamonds and the mark of Hearts," said the Doctor. He glanced at the Jack before looking back to Arthur. "You have the other marks, don't you? Let me see them."

Arthur hesitated before sighing and untying his shirt. He pulled it down and let them look at the Spades mark on his shoulder. Then he slipped off his shoe to reveal the Clubs mark. The doctor produced a magnifying glass and stared at them, scratching at them a little to see if they came off. After a few more minutes, during which Arthur became a little more red in the cheeks, the doctor straightened up and turned to the Jack.

"Meet our country's Queen representative," he said simply. The Jack immediately bowed deeply. The guards followed suit. Peter, however, just stared, a mix of emotions on his face.

"Peter..." Arthur began, taking a step towards him. He swayed a little and the doctor steadied him.

"You really have overworked yourself, haven't you? Were you running away from your fate?"

Arthur wrenched his arm from his grip. "Leave me alone! I don't want this!" He stepped towards Peter and reached out to him. The young boy shook his head and backed away. Then he darted around Arthur, shouting back at him.

"Jerk Arthur!"

Shocked, Arthur turned to follow only to find his way barred by the doctor. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to kill yourself if you don't get some rest soon. We'll take care of your brother, don't worry."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur demanded.

There was a pause as the assembled people seemed stunned. He wasn't sure why but he thought that, perhaps, it was his confident tone of voice. The Jack stepped forward. "I will go find him, eh?" he said, reassuringly. "And take him home, eh? To his family."

"I'm the only family in Donnol!" snapped Arthur. "And... I can't look after him properly... No wonder he hates me." Arthur sighed sadly, feeling himself beginning to lose focus. He swayed a little and the doctor came forward to direct him to the bed. He sat down on it as the Jack came forward once again.

"I'll make sure he's with people who can look after him for now, eh? Just until we get things sorted out..."

"Ah, well, there are the neighbours..." Arthur murmured as he felt his eyes drooping shut. He finally let the darkness consume him – his worries and fears had caught up with him and there was not much he could do about it now...

* * *

In a gloomy room, a clock was ticking. The second hand was slowly making its way around the face. Meanwhile, the minute hand spun round and round, much faster than it should. The hour hand pointed at the six position, quivering, stuck.

Suddenly, it turned and pointed towards the nine. The numbers on the face slowly dissolved and disappeared. Underneath them were revealed the four marks of the Kingdoms. The Club was where the twelve would normally be; the Diamond was at the three; the hour hand had been pointing at the Heart. Now it was pointing at the Spade symbol.

A mechanism opened a door above the face and a small bird came hopping out. It chirped nine times before fluttering off towards a corner. It landed on something that began to move and a figure as dark as the shadows themselves formed. It walked towards the clock and looked at it, a bright grin the only thing visible.

"It is almost time," it said. "Kesesese!"

* * *

_**So, my original idea had the thing with the marks of all the countries on Arthur but for a different reason. However, I thought it would be interesting if the Queens got to choose who they served. Say Ludwig had been the King of a country but Feliciano had been the Queen from a different one. He could choose to be friends with Ludwig and be his Queen instead of, say, Francis'.  
**_

_**I shifted who had which job and which country because I thought it would be a fun idea if the Kingdoms represented the continents/families/related countries like in HetaQuest. So Diamonds is Asia, Hearts is Europe, Clubs is Soviet Union and North Europe and Spades is the former British Empire. I also tried to have their countries represent their personality - at least for the Kings. Yao likes money and Diamonds; Ivan seems to be violent and his pipe is used as a Club, I suppose(though really more to do with thinking that the Soviet Union as a country would be good); Francis = Heart; Alfred- Now, I was thinking that Spades is hard work and democracy which represents Alfred's work in getting democracy etc.**_

_**The bit with the history is how Arthur says it - minus the interruptions from Peter and the explanations of words he didn't understand - so the swapping of tense is due to that.**_

_**When the guards, Jack and doctor pause at Arthur's "What do you mean by that?" question, it's supposed to be that his tone is so regal that they're a little shocked. His tone and poise is all supposed to be vaguely regal, like he's always been meant for that role. However, this is from Arthur's POV and he doesn't notice this just yet...**_

_**The doctor is no-one from the Hetalia universe. I almost made him the Doctor from Doctor Who but, instead, he's just a kooky doctor. I kind of want him to come back again but I'm not sure he will...**_

_**I'm not sure if people will regard Arthur and Peter to be a little OOC in this but I thought that they would be concerned for each other. Especially since Arthur is Peter's go-to guy for Christmas-related problems. And especially since they're all they have at the moment.**_


	2. Tolerance

_**There are a few things I need to explain but I'll do that at the end. For instance, I'll explain the "Slade" term.**_

* * *

Arthur woke up in a large fluffy bed. He stared at the ceiling and blinked. It was a rather low ceiling for a bed of this size. It took him a few minutes for him to realise that he was staring at the top of a huge four-poster bed. The drapes were pulled back and tied to the wooden poles. White sheets covered him and huge white pillows were under his head. Both the bed and the pillows were so soft he felt as though he was floating. He sat up and, as the covers fell off, realised he was naked. He yelped and pulled them up as he heard movement to his side.

"Ah, you're awake. Good," said the doctor with a smile. "I was beginning to wonder if we'd need to find new heirs." Arthur glanced at him, unamused. "Well, let me just get the Jack for you." The doctor moved out of sight and Arthur took the chance to crawl to the edge of the bed, dragging the covers with him.

There was a bedside cabinet, brilliantly carved, large and spacious. It looked gaudy to Arthur, though, who thought Berwald's carvings were much more beautiful. He was beginning to regret never having complimented the Slade.

A tall and wide wardrobe was opposite the bed, sitting on clawed feet. The handles were in the shape of Spades. A small table sat close to the window, three chairs surrounding it. The metal chairs had spades on the backs. Bright sunlight filtered through the stained glass spade in the window, creating a spade on the thick carpet. The carpet was a royal blue and looked very soft. A portrait hung on the wall of the former Queen.

At the door (which was huge), the doctor was conversing with someone on the other side, through a gap in the door. Their voices were low and Arthur couldn't hear them. However, eventually, the doctor slipped out and, in his place, stood the Jack. He was wearing light trousers and a light shirt instead of his official outfit. There was also a pair of spectacles on his face which he had not been wearing the day before. He was holding a tray and walked to Arthur.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Arthur, as politely as he could.

"Well, I brought you something to eat. I'm not sure if you'll like it, eh." He looked rather nervous, as if he was genuinely worried about Arthur's opinion on the food. Arthur rearranged the pillows and leaned against them, accepting the tray with good grace. He made sure that he was still mostly covered with the sheets, however.

On the tray was a teapot and a cup and saucer. A huge plate full of some sort of soft pastry was covered in some sort of golden sticky substance. A small vase full of flowers also sat beside them. Nanus asters and cowslips and sweet pea nestled inside the small white ornament. The lovely colours surprised Arthur and he looked up at the Jack.

"Is-Is there a garden in the castle?" he asked, almost hopefully.

"Eh, yes. When I took Peter home yesterday, I noticed your garden. It's a lot smaller than the one here, but I thought you would like some of these flowers – they're similar to the ones there."

Arthur had paused as he made to cut a mouthful of the pastry. "Did you say yesterday?!"

"Eh, yes, sorry. You've been asleep for quite some time."

"Oh. I suppose I've been holding things up?"

"Well, you've been holding things up for weeks, haven't you?" The Jack smiled knowingly as Arthur glanced at him in surprise. "One more day wouldn't kill anyone."

He nodded and began to eat. After one mouthful, however, he stopped with a gasp. "This is amazing! Are the chefs here really this good?"

"Eh, no, I made this," said the Jack. He walked over to the table and picked up one of the chairs. Bringing it over, he sat down on it. "It's my own version of Francis' crepes. I call them pancakes. And I added maple syrup, too."

"You've met him?" Arthur asked as he took another bite.

"Yes. And you'll meet him in a few weeks."

"I don't want to," Arthur said, looking into his violet eyes.

"Eh?"

"I want to go home."

"Well, eh, I don't think you're allowed to."

His worst fears realised, Arthur sighed. He ate in silence for a few minutes before deciding that he needed to know what was going to happen in the coming weeks. Perhaps there was a time when he could slip away. "So, what is the process now? How do I choose?"

"Well," said the Jack who had a worried look. "You... You have to choose between the four Kings and nations. So the first few weeks will consist of you travelling to the different lands. I have already chosen an escort for you. Traditionally, the Queens travel to the farthest land to begin with before making their way home, meeting the rest of the Kings on the way. When they get back, they meet their own King."

"I don't meet him now?"

"No," said the Jack, shaking his head, his curl swinging in front of his face. "By tradition, you're not supposed to meet him until the end of your trip. Ah, but my brother..." He grimaced.

"Your brother's trying to subvert the tradition?" Arthur asked in shock. Their nation was old and proud of its tradition. They were, after all, the nation who started the current way of choosing their leaders. They had even been the first country to initiate it.

"Not exactly..." was the measured response. "It's more... He doesn't care too much about tradition. And he's rather impatient. He wants to see you."

Arthur lifted the teapot and poured himself some tea. He took a sip and smiled at the taste. It was perfect. And at home he was the only one who could make a decent cup. His older brothers had their own ways of making tea and Peter was too young. Having someone else make it for him was much more pleasant than he had expected...

"I take it you are keeping him away from this room, then?" he asked, forcing himself to return his attention to his mission.

"Yes. But... Just be careful. Try not to open the door to anyone but me."

"Of course. Now, about clothes..."

"Eh, yes. The doctor took your measurements while you were unconscious." The Jack averted his gaze as Arthur blushed. He stared at his teacup and took another sip. "The tailors are using them to alter the official Queen's outfit as well as making you clothes for your trip. There will be some here soon and you can get dressed. Perhaps I should see to their process." He stood. "I'll be back soon. If you need anything, I think there's a bell in the top drawer of the bedside cabinet. If you ring that, someone will come."

Arthur nodded and watched the man hurry to the door and slip out. He relaxed a little and continued eating until he had finished. He sipped his tea a few minutes more, listening to people hurrying by the door. Once it had quietened down, however, he slipped out from under his covers and hurried to the window. Looking out, he could see the city of Donnol spread out below him. It was a breathtaking view: the buildings jutted out at varying heights, some older than others, a patchwork effect that looked beautiful in the gleaming sunlight. Arthur felt as though the weather was mocking him.

Then he looked down and he cursed his luck. He seemed to be on the third floor of the castle. There was no way he could jump out of the window. He glanced towards the bed. Perhaps he could make a rope by tying the bedclothes into a rope. Though, if he was to do that, he should try to open the window.

The knock on the door stopped him. He froze and turned round.

"Wh-who is it?" Arthur called out.

There was a brief hesitation. "It's Matthew! Could ya open the door?"

"Who?"

"The Jack, dude, c'mon!"

Arthur frowned. Surely he couldn't be back already? Though, he suppose, that the tailors had probably been working long hours to get everything ready. Perhaps they had finished now. He glanced down at himself and felt a blush at his cheeks. "P-Please wait a moment. I'll be there shortly."

"'Kay!" came the reply.

Arthur hurried to the bed, took the tray to the table and pulled at the heavy covers. He soon realised that there was a lighter one tucked in below them and so extricated it from the bed. Making sure it covered him, he awkwardly made his way to the door. Once there, he turned the handle and pulled the door open a little. He peered through.

On the other side was a young man who looked remarkably like Matthew, though he seemed taller. He also wore glasses but his eyes were a sparkling blue colour. His hair was a golden colour, a cowlick defying his brush. He was wearing a low-cut shirt, black trousers and boots. "Yo!" he said.

Arthur tried to close the door.

A hand stopped it from closing. "What're you doing?" he asked, a grin on his face.

He blushed at the idiot's expression. "I-I'm not dressed!" he exclaimed, shoving at the door more while trying to keep himself covered.

The King peered at him before blushing a little. "Ah, yeah," he said as he took in the Spade, Heart and Diamond marks that were clearly visible. "Well... Don't you have any clothes yet?"

"No, idiot. Your brother went to get me the tailor-made clothes. I knew he had come back too fast..."

"Well... If he's coming back soon, I'd better go before I get into trouble." He laughed loudly and Arthur winced. Then he turned and left Arthur standing, barely covered at the door. He closed it and dragged the sheet back to the bed. He wondered whether he would get into trouble for talking with the King; just in case, he began to try tucking the sheet back into its original position. The other covers were all over the place, too.

He had just finished his task when there was another knock at the door. "Queen? May I come in?"

"Ah! Yes, wait-! I mean, yes, of course!" Arthur hurriedly slid under the neat covers and pulled the covers a bit to ruffle them, trying to make them look slept in. He tried to relax and nervously smiled at the Jack as he entered, hoping it didn't show on his face. He was empty-handed, though, and the smile swiftly turned to a frown. "Are they not finished?"

"No, sorry," said the young man with a grimace. "I'm afraid that they need another hour to finish. And I have to attend to your travel arrangements. Would you mind waiting or shall I get you something of mine to wear in the meantime."

Arthur studied him. The man was taller than him. If his clothes were tailored for the Jack, it would dwarf him. He shook his head. "I will make do with waiting."

"Well, I will send the tailors up once they have finished. I will now take my leave, my Queen."

He frowned. "I'm not Queen yet. Just call me Arthur."

"Eh, then, you should call me Matthew," he said, smiling. It was a kind, genuine smile and Arthur was taken aback. He silently watched him leave, pausing at the door to say, "I'll see you later, Arthur."

"Goodbye... Matthew."

A few minutes after he had gone, Arthur groaned and put his head in his hands. What was he doing, becoming on first name terms with the people here? He couldn't let this go on much longer. Luckily, it seemed as though everyone was busy and would leave him alone. All he had to do was wait for his clothes and then get out of the window. He'd go find Peter, make sure he was safe and then-

He wasn't sure what to do after that – going on the run with a child was selfish of him. How could he do that to the poor boy after everything that had already happened? But if they didn't, he'd just wind up back here with a guard. This was the worst possible situation. And it didn't help that he was starting to feel lonely. He curled up, hugging his knees and buried his face in the soft covers.

Once again, there was a knock at the door. He looked up and frowned. He had lost track of time somewhat but, surely, an hour had not passed already? "Hello?" he said.

"Yo, dude – open the door!"

"What?! No! I'm not supposed to let you in here!" Arthur pulled the covers up higher, concerned. Why had he come back?

"I have some clothes for you!"

He hesitated. If he got clothes now, he could be gone before he was forced into something ridiculous. Unless, of course, the King was going to make fun of him and force him into a dress. Arthur blushed as he stood up and walked to the door, leaving the covers behind this time. Instead, he had picked up a pillow and used it to cover his lower region. Once again, he opened the door only slightly.

The King grinned at him. "Hey, Arthur! I'm Alfred by the way! Oh, here!" He handed Arthur a folded pile of clothes. He held out his hand and let the King place them on it.

"I'm not supposed to be introduced to you yet, you know," Arthur reminded him.

"Ah, yeah. I'll wait out here while you get dressed." He pulled the door closed before Arthur could point out his stupidity.

Arthur moved to the bed and shook out the clothes. They consisted of underwear, a white shirt and grey trousers. They were undistinguished and Arthur decided that they were probably servants' clothes. They also appeared to be the correct size. He blushed at the thought of Alfred sizing him on their first meeting. However, this was good. Now he had clothes and he could run away. He grinned and slipped them on.

As he rushed to the window, the King's voice came through the door. "Hey. Are you finished yet? If Mattie comes by, I'll be shouted at."

"No, sorry. I, uh, got tangled in the shirt. Don't worry, though – Matthew said he was going to be busy getting things ready for tomorrow." He frowned at the window. He couldn't find any catches or handles or any other way to open it. He would have to smash it. But... To defile a Spade in this country... That was treason.

"Really? Great! Although..."

As Alfred paused, Arthur cursed his curiosity as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's so unfair! Why do I have to be the last one to officially meet you! You're going to be my Queen so why can't I?"

"Hey, you're presuming too much. The Queens can choose to work in another country." He looked at the vase. That would be perfect for smashing the window. And... It couldn't be treason if he was the one he was going against, right?

"Yeah, but they all choose their own country. I'd love to have that..."

"What?"

"That freedom..."

Arthur paused in his musings of how to muffle the sound of breaking glass. His eyes widened. So the King didn't want to be in his official position either. Now, if he could just convince him to let him go, there would be no need of climbing out of windows. "But you're the King. You have the most freedom as possible in this country. You could run away with whoever you wanted and no-one would care as long as they got their bread for the day."

The King laughed. "Nah, I have to do what people tell me to. Like, I can't come in and see you. Are you finished- Mattie! Yo! D'you know what's in here, haha?"

Freezing, Arthur eyed the vase and window. Should he just make a break for it. But it was too late – he heard a scuffing noise on the other side of the door before it opened and Matthew entered, holding the door open for a man bearing multiple clothes. The Jack was now in his official clothing.

"Hello, Arthur," said Matthew, frowning at the clothes Arthur was wearing. "I hope that no formal introductions were made?"

"Eh... Uh..." Arthur wasn't sure what to say. He settled on: "I wouldn't say they were quite formal..."

Matthew grimaced but didn't say anything. Instead, he turned to the tailor. He seemed to be about to introduce him when the man hurried forward, placing the clothes gently on the bed. "I only have one outfit - it's the only one ready at the moment," he declared in a squeaky voice. Arthur took in his appearance. He was small and balding and seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face. However, he radiated an aura of ferocity that worried the Queen – he had the feeling he would not like what would be about to happen. "Take those miserable excuse for rags off immediately! They look like they could infect your proper clothes with drabness." As he began to move towards the bed, Arthur was squeaked at once again. "Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to cover myself up, if I have to remove my clothes."

"We don't have time for that!" And, with that said, the man violently pulled the plain trousers and underwear down. Arthur gasped and covered himself with his hands as quickly as possible. Matthew, meanwhile, blushed and spun round.

"I-I'll wait outside..." he said, quietly as he slipped out of the room. The tailor paid him no heed and began to tug at the top. Arthur glared at him. He glared back.

"Raise your hands!" demanded the small man.

"No!" snapped Arthur, narrowing his eyes further.

"How else am I going to get this hideous piece of cloth off you?"

"I happen to like this!" Arthur really didn't care that much for what he was wearing but he could see what appeared to be layers upon layers of clothes on the bed and didn't want them. He also didn't want to reveal his lower regions to this man ever again.

"Then we'll just have to stand here until you take it off yourself."

Inwardly groaning but still glaring, Arthur pulled one arm out of the shirt while the other hand continued guarding himself. Then he pulled it off his head and let it drop to his wrist where he held it as a shield in front of himself.

"Good, good, now, let's get you into some underwear." Arthur had never heard such amazing words and willingly let the man hold open a pair of brilliantly white underwear open. When he pulled them up, Arthur realised by the feel that they were cotton. They were incredibly soft and comfortable and they fitted him like a glove.

Next, the tailor picked up a pair of trousers. They were a navy colour, soft and fitted. They were extremely comfortable, more so than any he had worn before. After that, Arthur was forced into a white linen shirt, a navy waistcoat and a navy jacket which was a little longer than his waist and plaited at the bottom few inches. With that arrangement, he looked as though he was constantly moving, or so it seemed when the tailor dragged him to the wardrobe and pushed him in front of the full-length mirror. The tailor nodded, picked up the few garments Arthur had been wearing beforehand between a thumb and forefinger and left the room.

For a few moments, Arthur was on his own and he admired himself in the mirror. It was odd on him and he almost didn't recognise himself. In fact, he looked better than he did in his usual clothes – he looked scrawny in them. Now he looked much more majestic and as though he had more of a handle on his life, save for his hair which was as messy as usual. He frowned and sighed – he was starting to like how he was being treated and he hated himself for it. He had to resist.

The door opened and the Jack re-entered, a pair of boots in his hand. He smiled at Arthur and the Queen had to try to resist letting himself relax. "How do you feel?" he asked, kindly.

"Fine," Arthur replied, shortly.

"That's good, eh?" Matthew said with another smile. "The other tailors appear to be finished and I have packed your trunk already. Larry, the man who was here just now, will be going along with you so as to help you with anything you need during dressing. And adjust anything that needs it. He's also a very good fighter so he will be able to protect you."

"Protect me from what?" asked Arthur as he was handed the boots. He pulled them on as he heard the reply.

"Well... The Clubs are never too friendly around this time and their citizens turn to piracy more than ever. The ship you'll be travelling on could be attacked en route. It doesn't happen often, though, so you won't need to worry much."

"I suppose all I need to worry about is the sea creatures which killed the last King and Queen," said Arthur, thoughtlessly. He examined himself in the mirror, glaring at the Heart mark which was clearly visible. He wished his clothes could cover it. Glancing at Matthew, he saw that he had a sad look and he was staring resolutely at the ground. For a moment, he was greatly confused – and then what he had said hit him like a bad blow. "I- I am so sorry!" he gasped. "I-"

"It's okay," said Matthew with a sad smile.

"Ah, but, really..."

"It really doesn't matter, Arthur. You don't need to apologise. Besides, if we don't leave now, the sailors will become irritated."

"Sailors?" asked Arthur, frowning.

"Yes. You need to set off to Diamonds as soon as possible."

"Today?! But... I just woke up! I thought we would be leaving tomorrow!"

Matthew gave him a serious look. "For this kingdom and for all the other kingdoms to continue running, we need to have you meet all four Kings as soon as possible. You are already late, from your own actions. You will be spending less than the usual appointed time in each King's company. This is unfortunate but we have no other choice. As such, please follow me." And his serious face became a happy smile, as if he had just checked off something on a large list of things to do.

As Arthur followed him helplessly to the door, he wondered what to do. How could he get away from him in this castle, in the carriage no doubt waiting for him, or the ship he'd be on for his journey to Diamonds, the furthest kingdom from Spades?

There was nothing he could do bar tolerate it for now.

* * *

After being delivered to the docks in a large black carriage, Arthur eyed the gangplank warily. Once he started up the piece of wood, there would be no turning back. Could he get away now? He was close to his home – not for the first time since he had woken up, his thoughts turned to Peter and he worried, wondering if he was behaving himself. And if he was taking his lessons seriously. And eating properly.

"Arthur?" said Matthew. The Jack was looking at him with concern and Arthur snapped to attention. There were lots of people around, carrying sacks and crates to the ship – he could not slip away unnoticed. He turned reluctantly and followed the Jack up the gangplank.

Once on deck, he was taken to a group of three men who seemed to have been waiting for him. One was tall with brown hair, a bandage over his nose. Another was shorter than Arthur and had arranged his blonde hair in what appeared to be buns either side of his head. The third man had much more tanned skin than all of them with a red jewel stuck to his forehead. The latter two smiled at him and the first one grinned – he reminded Arthur of Alfred and he resisted rolling his eyes.

"These men will be your escort," explained Matthew. "This is Riley." He pointed at the man with the bandage. The man instantly stuck out his hand and Arthur took it to shake. He found himself in a tight grip and felt as though his arm was going to be wrenched from its socket as the man jerked his arm up and down.

"Wotcher!" grinned Riley. "I just like that word, y'know?"

Arthur couldn't resist rolling his eyes as he muttered a "hello".

"This is Charlie," Matthew continued and the smaller man stuck out his hand. When Arthur took it, he found his hand being gripped softly. It was almost like a woman's touch and Arthur looked at him more carefully as he said hello. Now that he looked closer, the man could be a woman. But it was hard to tell.

"Hi," Charlie said with a smile. "Nice to meet you." Arthur nodded in agreement.

"And, finally, this is Rajesh."

The man bowed with hands placed together before also holding out his hand to shake. In surprise, Arthur bowed a little and took it, shaking it hurriedly. "Namastē," he said with a smile.

"Ah. Er, hello," said Arthur, surprised to meet someone from the south of Spades. He had never left Donnol in his life and had barely seen Southerners around the city. They tended to stay in the one place in the country with sun.

"Please listen to any safety advice they give you. They _do_ know what they are doing. Aside from Alfred and I, these three are the best guards in the palace." He smiled at Arthur. "Good luck. I've told Larry all you need to know on what to do when you get there."

"You're not coming?" asked Arthur, aghast.

"No, sorry," said Matthew with a grimace. "I must get back to the castle. I have a lot of work I need to get through. And I need to find Alfred – as we were leaving, I was told that he's disappeared."

"What?!" exclaimed Arthur. "Why didn't you tell me-?" He broke off. He felt as though he was overstepping his boundaries and assuming too much of his role. Which he didn't want, anyway. He was also rather worried – had he accidentally convinced the King to abandon his duties and run off somewhere?

"I didn't want to worry you, my Queen," said the Jack with a small smile. "I'm sure he'll turn up."

Arthur gave him a dubious look which Matthew returned with a mildly worried one. Then he turned and swept off. Arthur watched him leave and then turned to his escort. They were watching him, as if wanting some orders. "Ah..." he said, wondering what to do. "Do I have my own room? I think I will stay in there until we cast off. Keep myself out from under the sailors' feet."

"Yeah," said Riley. "If you'll follow us, we'll show you where to go, mate."

"Shouldn't you be calling me 'Queen'?"

"Do you _want_ us to call you 'Queen'?" asked Charlie with a smile.

He hesitated. "No. Just call me Arthur. Ah, unless we're in a King's company and then you should probably call me 'Queen'."

"Well, this way, Arthur," said Rajesh and walked along to the aft of the ship.

* * *

Once the ship was moving and they had gotten a few yards from the dock, Arthur climbed back onto deck. He breathed in. The sea air was pleasant and he felt a little more free. For the moment, he forgot all his worries and walked to the edge of the ship. Leaning on the side of the ship, he watched the water lapping at the wood below him. The breeze ruffled his hair and cooled his face. Behind him, the sailors were calling to each other. He listened to the cries of the seagulls flying above them. His escort would be watching him, of course, but he didn't satisfy them with a look. He would have to escape them once they got back, of course, so he couldn't become too friendly with them.

"This is fun, isn't it?! I haven't been to Diamonds since my dad took me a few years ago!"

Arthur slowly turned to the voice and stared in shock at the King standing beside him. He was still wearing the plain clothes from earlier, though his trousers had been rolled up to the knees. Somewhere along the way, he had discarded his boots and was now barefoot. He was grinning at Arthur.

"Y-You..."

"Yo!" said the King with a grin. "I decided that I should come with you!"

"But you have work to do here!"

"Mattie'll do it for me! I want to get to know you better!"

Arthur glared at the stupid King. How could he possibly be their ruler? He was going to run the country into the ground unless someone took him hand.

Someone other than himself, of course.

Glancing at the harbour and the distance between, he surveyed the taller man. He seemed a good build. Broad shoulders, powerful arms. But the main question was... "Can you swim?" he asked Alfred.

"Yeah! Riley taught me! It's so much fun in the summer! Can you?"

"Ah, yes, yes. Hey, did you see that?" Arthur pointed down at the water below them. Excitedly, the King cried out and leaned over the ship, trying to see what Arthur had been pointing at. He took this chance to shove the King with all his might. With another cry, the King fell over the ship. He watched him hit the water and after a few minutes, a little away from Arthur, he came up, gasping for air. Arthur hurried to the aft of the ship to make sure he didn't climb back on. He looked a little disoriented for a moment – and that moment cost him his chance to get back on board. He kept himself afloat, watching Arthur and the ship leaving him behind. Arthur gave him a cheery wave before he turned to swim for land. "King overboard," he added to Charlie whom had appeared at his elbow whilst he hadn't been paying attention.

"Thanks," said the guard, to Arthur's amazement. "We would never have gotten him off the ship otherwise." He patted his arm gently and walked off. Arthur had the feeling he had just been accepted by the very guards he wanted to escape from when they got home.

* * *

_**Okay, Slade is a term that people in Spades use to describe citizens of Clubs that immigrated to Spades. (Slade also happens to be a real word as opposed to "Clade" as I was originally going to use.) To describe Diamonds living in Spades, they use the term "Diadem" and for Hearts, they call them "Hardy". **_

_**Everyone will call Arthur his name from now on instead of Queen - except when he speaks in his authoritative way, worthy of his title.**_

_**I'm sorry to any Austrlians reading this for using "Wotcher". I wanted him to sound Australian the first time meeting Arthur but, at the same time, the only way I can think of doing that is to add "mate" in his speech sometimes when he's addressing someone. However, I didn't feel this was a good idea for him to do on his first meeting so I opted for "Wotcher". Although, now I think about it, it's rather a Cockney phrase, too.**_

_**Ah, the only reason the doctor is there is cause I actually really liked that doctor. I kind of think of him as a happier version of Bones from Star Trek. (Probably cause I saw the new one last night.) I also really liked Larry, even though he's really grumpy (for some reason) which is basically the only reason he's tagging along. That and I thought that Arthur would need help with the fancy clothes.**_

_**This chapter was going to be a lot shorter. Originally, I wasn't going to have Arthur and Alfred meet until after the rest of them and keep him as a sort of mysterious character till he meets him properly. Then I thought of the joke about "Hey, it's Matthew!" "Who?" And I doubt Al would sit in a room somewhere while the Queen was brought in and out without being nosy enough to go look. Once I decided they'd meet, I thought, you know what, it'd be funny if Arthur's naked when Alfred's trying to talk to him - and also funny if Alfred stops all his escape attempts. Finally, I decided it would be amusing if Alfred sneaked onto the ship. But I couldn't have him go all the way with Arthur (because of the way I've planned out the story) and so I thought pushing him off the ship would be the right way to go.**_

_**I am a very cruel writer. These poor characters. Someone should save them from me...**_


	3. Brilliance

_**There are some characters which I'm hoping you'll figure out who they are from their descriptions but I'll tell you everything at the end. ****  
**_

_**This took so long to write because I kept getting distracted! But I'm glad it's finished now... Onto the next project, I suppose.**_

* * *

It took almost a week to reach Diamonds. During that time, Arthur was given the run of the ship – the only person with higher authority than him was the captain. He felt a freedom he had never tasted before and the sea air made him feel a lot more alive and much less stressed. He loved to watch the sea creatures below him and he adored his talks with the captain. The man in question was large but silent, his hat was a deep shade of blue to match his naval uniform. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and his eyes were a faded green which would become blue in certain lights. He seemed to have taken a liking to Arthur and would talk to him about his sea-faring adventures.

Once, he even mentioned the large one which had killed the King and Queen. "Aye, I saw that beast with my own eyes. A real brute. A huge purple thing with one large, black eye. And tentacles – lots of tentacles. Tried to take down this very ship. See that mark there? That's from one of the hooks in its tentacles. Latched on and wouldn't let go. Took several harpoon guns to the eye before it did."

Arthur was impressed and in awe of him. He had both the freedom of the sea and was also serving his country. Arthur wished that he was in his position and often spoke to him. His guards, however, he tried not to speak to: he didn't want to get any closer to them and then have to get them in trouble. It would prey on his mind. Larry, however, was not one for nonsense and, whenever he managed to corner Arthur in his official cabin, he would teach Arthur the various procedures for meeting the Kings. His squeaky voice gave Arthur headaches which he found was the perfect excuse to get rid of him.

The day that they arrived at Diamonds, Arthur watched the foreign land getting closer. It looked very beautiful in the sun as they passed fields of daylilies and orange chrysanthemums. The entire land seemed to be dressed in the national colours of Diamonds. The ship rounded the headland slowly. Arthur, despite his reluctance to meet the King, was impatient to set eyes on the famous city of Jibineg. When they finally got clear and started sailing into the natural harbour, Arthur rushed up to the bow of the ship. He gasped at the splendour before him.

Instead of the greys and browns of the buildings in Donnol, Jibineg showcased the splendour of their main industry – the mining of diamonds. The buildings seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Most of them were a clear sparkle although there were spots in the city which reflected an orange light. In the middle of the city, though, was a building which sparkled more than the rest – the castle. Although they couldn't see from where they were, Arthur knew that, like Donnol was in the shape of a Spade, Jibineg was in the shape of a Diamond.

They docked and there was a sudden flurry of activity with sailors coming and going. Arthur glanced around, unsure of what to do. He saw his guards approaching and turned, intending to find something to do instead of being escorted off the ship like a fragile noble. Instead, he found Larry glaring up at him. "Come," he demanded. Arthur hesitated before following him to his cabin. "Strip."

"Excuse me?!"

"Get out of those drab clothes! I thought I told you that you have to wear what I tell you!" The smaller man glared at Arthur's blue trousers and sky blue shirt. The worn black boots he had owned at home finished off his simple 'at sea' outfit. He felt rather comfortable in them but he had gone against Larry's advice and worn them without the rest of the intended outfit. Now, however, it seemed as though Larry would not let it slide.

"And I thought I told you not to be in the same room whilst I was getting changed," said Arthur with his own glare. For a moment, they stared at each other. Then Larry shook his balding head and stormed to the door.

He paused only to say, "Your outfit is on the bunk. You had best wear _all_ of it." Then he swept from the room, the door closing with a soft click.

Arthur looked at the pile of neatly folded clothes on the bunk before sighing. Being told what to wear was getting on his nerves. He picked up the shirt to find that it was a sky blue. It was a beautiful colour and immediately reminded Arthur of his week at sea. He smiled lightly; Larry didn't seem to be all that bad. After slipping it on, he found that the trousers matched, a shade of deep sky blue. He smiled and slipped them on, too, replacing his boots with new, sleek and shiny black boots. Over the shirt, he pulled on a waistcoat of an orchid violet colour and the whole outfit was completed by a royal blue coat. This one reached his knees with the arms tight until the elbows where they became loose frills. He also found a small golden pocket watch with a Spade on the casing and, when he popped it open, he found that it was also on the face. The hands also ended in small Spades. A long necklace was also there, a Spade attached to it. The black of the Spade was at odds with the gold chain but Arthur put it on regardless. It seemed to be something official.

When he emerged from the cabin, he found Larry and his guards waiting for him on deck. Finding them staring at him, he forced himself not to blush and drew himself upright as far as he could. Larry beamed at him.

"Yes. Yes!" exclaimed Larry, hurrying towards Arthur and pulling him towards the other three. "You pull that off splendidly! Simple and yet elegant. Commoner yet noble. Kind yet commanding! I have outdone myself this year!"

"Yeah, he looks a right sight," said Riley with a grin.

"He does look-" began Charlie but Arthur cut across them, a little annoyed at Larry's 'kind yet commanding' comment.

"Yes, yes – the clothes are good. Can we get this over and done with? I'd rather like to go home as soon as possible."

"Really?" asked Rajesh. "You seemed to be having fun on our trip, Mahārānī." He smiled softly at Arthur who flushed red.

"Sh-Shut-! That has nothing to do with it!" He thought quickly, trying to think of an excuse as to why he wanted to return as quickly as possible. "I am just worried about Alfred not working properly."

The three guards glanced at each other with knowing smirks. Too late, Arthur realised that, if he wasn't intending to be Queen, he shouldn't be calling the King by his personal name. He cursed himself – the guards seemed to be more perceptive than he had previously thought. Getting away from them would be difficult.

At that point, the captain crossed the deck to speak to them. "There be a carriage waiting for you. You'll only be a day, aye?" he added, turning to Larry.

"Ah, yes. A day for introductions and the like with a night stay at the castle. We should be back on board by tomorrow evening at the latest. You can wait till then?"

The captain nodded. "Aye. We'll be waiting till then."

Larry nodded curtly before turning to Arthur. "Come along, Your Highness."

"I'm not Queen yet!" snapped Arthur, glaring at the smaller man.

He sighed and reworded his order. "Come along, Arthur."

Arthur followed him down the gangplank. At the bottom a glittering coach waited for them. It was being pulled by two white horses, orange plumes attached by large diamonds to their heads. The driver was wearing a white suit with coattails, a diamond at his lapel instead of a flower. He nodded to them as they all clambered in. Arthur was relieved that it was a large carriage – the three guards sat backwards, across from him. Larry sat near one window; Arthur opted to sit as far from him as possible, staring outside.

As they passed the houses surrounding the dock, Arthur realised that, instead of the houses being made of diamonds as he had thought, they were simply decorated for their arrival. Flowerpots with diamonds in them sat outside their windows. Hanging baskets with jewels draped over them swung slightly in the sea breeze. The people in the streets stopped and stared silently as the carriage passed. They were all well-dressed and everyone had at least one diamond affixed to their attire. Even what he assumed were street urchins had some, though Arthur doubted they would for very long.

Finally, they reached the castle gates which sparkled with yet more diamonds and they were pushed open with a loud creak. The guards stood to attention at the side and the carriage rattled through. Arthur watched a large garden filled with oranges and pale pinks and yellows roll by until, with a final few clops of hooves on stone, the carriage drew to a halt in front of the huge palace. He peered out at it, taking in the glare of the diamonds in the setting sun and the stained glass Diamonds in the windows. There were three people waiting outside for them. Arthur reached out to open the door but Larry slapped at his hand. Surprised, Arthur glanced at him as the driver opened the door for him instead. He was going to alight when Riley pushed his way in front, glancing around as he did so. For a moment, Arthur was offended – then he realised that Riley was making sure there were no threats to his safety. He frowned a little and clambered out as delicately as he could.

The three people waiting for them all had black hair and dark eyes. One of them had a bored looking expression and was wearing dark orange breeches, white stockings and black shoes with an orange shirt which had overly long arms. A Diamond motif was at the hems of his shirt and there were diamonds attached to his shoes. A small Diamond hair comb was affixed to his hair like a hat. The second person, Arthur could not tell whether he was a man or woman – his long, black hair was tied back with the hair thrown forward over a shoulder so that it was visible. The person was also wearing dark orange breeches, white stockings and black shoes. The shirt was a little longer on the body and there was a Diamond over the breast. A small crown decorated liberally with diamonds was also being worn. Finally, the last man was wearing what appeared to be orange robes, a yellow tie to keep it closed. He was wearing white socks with his sandals which were elevated. Arthur did not need to wonder who he was – the Diamond mark on his cheek confirmed him as the Queen. Quickly, Arthur determined that the one with the crown was King Yao and the other must be Jack Sun.

Arthur bowed slightly and straightened up. He was about to do the customary introduction when Riley suddenly stepped in front of him. "Everything's clear, mate," he told Arthur, a grin on his face.

"You're quite safe," added Charlie with a smile.

When Arthur glanced at Larry questioningly, he noted that the small man looked furious. This was not supposed to happen. It was all cleared up, however, when Rajesh spoke softly behind him. "Alfred told us to make sure you picked him."

Scowling, Arthur skirted around Riley and bowed to Yao once again. "Greetings, King Yao," he said before anyone else could interrupt. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out the hand with the Diamond mark on it for him to inspect.

Yao seemed rather confused at the interruption for a moment but quickly regained his composure. He bowed and the Queen and Sun followed suit. "Wènhòu, Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you too, aru." He lifted Arthur's hand and inspected the mark. Then he nodded and stepped back.

The Jack stepped forward and also inspected the mark. Then he said, "Wènhòu, Arthur Kirkland." He nodded at both him and the King before stepping back once again.

Finally, the Queen stepped forward. He bowed as well, but didn't take Arthur's hand. "Aisatsu, Arthur Kirkland-san. It is nice to meet you. My name is Kiku – I hope we can be good friends." He smiled slightly at Arthur and the Spade felt his lips twitch upwards in a small smile of his own.

"Qǐng. Follow me," said Yao. Arthur nodded in acknowledgement and did so. Yao walked through the open doors which still sparkled in the sunlight. Inside, Arthur felt that the castle was cold. The walls glittered and the floors, instead of the carpets of the Spade castle, were smooth and shone from the use of polish. Arthur's boots clicked on the surface, echoing off the silent walls. The inner doors they passed seemed to be made of paper and Arthur could see no handles. The bannisters of the stairs they walked up were decorated with diamonds in a mural of flowers and birds and beautiful noblewomen and men. The diamonds on this were not just orange or yellow but various colours. At the top of the stairs, Arthur could see men and women who were wearing the four colours of the four countries. Finally, they reached a room with an dull orange paper door and Yao stopped. He turned to the group of people who had followed him. "I must ask everyone apart from Arthur to wait elsewhere, aru. The Jack will be happy to show you to the garden, aru." The Jack and Kiku bowed and Larry followed them. The guards looked reluctant but finally followed as well. Arthur followed the King into the room.

It turned out to be a study. A large desk with a border of small diamonds around the edge took up much of the room. Filing cabinets lined the walls and shelves of faded and worn books took up the remaining wall space. A floor-to-ceiling window looked out onto a balcony. The tinkling of a wind chime could be heard and Arthur spotted one in the shape of a Diamond. King Yao rounded the desk and sat down, inviting Arthur to do the same. Arthur did so with a nod before looking up at him.

"You know it is customary for each King to try his hardest to convince you to serve their country, even though they would rather you picked your own country, aru?" he asked, bluntly.

A little taken aback, Arthur hesitated before answering. "Yes, I am well aware. I have to also seriously consider each King's points and choose accordingly."

"Well, this will make things a little easier, aru." Yao leaned forward slightly and Arthur unintentionally mirrored his action. "We have diamonds, aru. And our trade with the other three countries is good. With all these riches, we are able to do a lot of the things we would like, aru. I can give you numerable gifts as well."

"Money and jewels is not-" Arthur began but Yao continued to speak and he paused.

"We also have a vast amount of knowledge, aru." Arthur glanced at the books on the shelf above him, wondering what answers it contained. "We have advanced our medicine beyond what the other countries have, aru. And Kiku is skilled at making things I have yet to see any other person create. I would much like to have him be my Queen but, if he chooses to serve elsewhere, and you wish for me to share this knowledge with you, I would choose my country, aru."

There was a silence filled only by the tinkling of the wind chime and the chirping of birds. Taking a deep, calming breath, Arthur said, "That is a very nice offer King Yao. I will think upon this when it is time to make my decision."

King Yao smiled and nodded. "Allow me to escort you to the garden, aru. Do you like tea? We will be serving that, aru."

Arthur nodded with a smile. "Yes; of course I like tea. Thank you very much," he added politely.

They walked in silence. Arthur was grateful for this because it gave him time to think. If he chose to serve with Yao, he could get away from that annoying Alfred for one thing. How dare he tell the guards to mess up his official introduction to the King of Diamonds?! He had looked a complete fool! Also, if he served the Diamonds, he would have money. Money to pay people to find Peter, to bring him to the castle. To smuggle him in, if necessary. He would be able to live with Peter in relative comfort. This country had little problems, although he had heard that a lot of people were crammed into the cities. If he recalled correctly, however, a smaller city called Kyoot had problems with its population. Arthur, however, felt that he could correct this somehow.

When they reached the garden, Arthur was surprised. He had been half-expecting it to be made from diamonds, glittering in the setting sun. However, the garden was covered in stones raked into certain patterns. Large rocks separated the flowerbeds from the rest of the space: most of the flowers planted there were daylilies. A tree to one side sprouted pink flowers and Arthur recognised it as a species of cherry. A small water feature consisted of a pipe which caught running water till it tipped and poured it into the ceramic bowl below. At the back of the rather small garden was a forest of bamboo cramped between the walls. On the wooden porch, however, there was a couple of small metal tables. The three guards and Larry were sitting at one with a teapot in front of them and several odd-looking cups. Larry seemed to be annoyed and the others were looking uncomfortable. The Jack and Kiku were sitting at another table with two other chairs waiting for Arthur and Yao. They sat down and Arthur continued to look at the garden: he admired its simplicity yet it had a startlingly ancient beauty. It truly reflected its country's heart, he felt: Diamonds may be a rich country but they enjoyed simple pleasures.

"Would you like some tea, Arthur-san?" asked Kiku.

"Ah, yes. Please," said Arthur, bringing his attention back to the table. He watched as Kiku poured tea from a pot without a strainer. His brow furrowed a little as he was passed the small ceramic cup. It had no handle and he gingerly accepted it from Kiku, eyeing it with distrust. Looking inside, he found that the tea was a strange colour, more yellow than brown. It almost looked green and he could clearly see the leaves at the bottom.

"It is tea from Kyoot, Arthur-san. That was my home before..." He left the sentence hanging, as though he did not want to commit himself to saying that he had moved here. He seemed to be a very careful young man, making sure his desires were kept to himself.

"It will be a pleasure to try this, then, Kiku," said Arthur with a smile. He was beginning to like the other man and felt he would get on well with him despite the countries they chose.

Not that he was going to choose any, he reminded himself.

He sipped at his tea as Yao stood and excused himself. He returned a few moments later with a box and a smile. "Would anyone like some sweets, aru?" he asked them all. Sun and Kiku refused; the guards and Larry brightened up and looked around. However, they seemed to be looking to Arthur for approval.

Meanwhile, Arthur was feeling a little peckish and nodded. "Yes, please. I would love to sample the food from your country."

"That is good, aru!" said Yao as he smiled happily. He offered the box to Arthur who looked in to see what he would be eating. The things inside were small white balls with little red dots on them. On closer inspection, as he lifted one out, he saw that it seemed to be made of rice. Unsure as to whether it would even be any good, he flashed Yao a small smile and opened his mouth.

"That will be five hundred Yenmik, qǐng," said Yao happily.

He gaped at him with the thing still hovering in front of his mouth. Quickly, he worked out how much that would be in Dounds. 82 Dounds was a little much for a sweet of this size. In fact, that amount of money could feed both Peter and Arthur for a couple of days, if he spent it wisely. He was about to put it back in the box when he heard Larry clearing his throat. The small man hurried over as Arthur blinked in surprise.

"Your money bag, Your High- Mr. Kirkland," he said, handing over a very heavy bag. Even without looking, Arthur knew it was more money than he had ever had at one time. He had certainly never held a money bag this heavy.

Opening it, however, he found something strange inside. There were neither Dounds nor Yenmik inside. Instead, the coins proclaimed they were Kards around the edge of the holes which were in the middle. They were larger than the coins he was used to and he had read that Yenmik was, strangely, handled in paper form. He turned them over as he examined them and found a picture of a ship sailing across the waves which surrounded the hole on the back. He glanced up at Larry with a frown.

"Is there something the matter, aru?" asked Yao, also frowning.

"Ah, no, no, Your Majesty," said Larry quickly. Arthur has just never seen a Kard before, I believe. Never left Donnol, have you?"

"No... But I've read," he added defensively, staring back down at the Kard.

"Well, Kards are an inter-kingdom currency. They can be used everywhere, Arthur," Larry explained. "In this situation, eighty-two Dounds becomes sixty-three Kards. Which, when exchanged for Yenmik, is an equivalent of five hundred Yenmik."

"Ah, I see," said Arthur, trusting the little man. He counted out six of the larger 10 Kards coins and three of the smaller 1 Kard coins. Then he handed them over to Yao who smiled broadly.

"Shall I buy the four of us a treat each as well, sir?" prompted Larry.

"Oh. Yes. Yes, of course," said Arthur hurriedly.

Larry took the money bag and went back to his own table. Yao followed, the promise of more money too much for him to pass up. Arthur returned to his rice sweet and picked it up again. He took a bite and was surprised to find it had a sugary filling.

"It is called Ai wo wo, Arthur-san," said Kiku.

Arthur nodded. "It's delicious! I've never tasted anything so amazing!" He decided not to mention his accidents in the kitchen. He quickly polished off the snack, feeling satisfied and a little happier. Across from him, Sun was watching him blankly. A little unnerved, he looked to Kiku for conversation. "Have you made a decision on your country yet?" he asked for lack of something to say.

"Chigau," said Kiku. "The countries each have something to offer the Queens. It is difficult to ascertain the country which would benefit the most from my presence."

Feeling a little guilty, Arthur took a sip of his tea. Kiku seemed to be rather selfless, thinking of the countries rather than himself. He would definitely be a good friend. He set the cup down. "Well, I have only visited one country so far but Diamonds is rather a beautiful country. I was not expecting it to shine with such a brilliance."

"Hai. King Yao made a great effort for each of the Queens."

"That was kind of him."

At that moment, Yao reappeared and sat at the table. He sipped his tea. "You must be hungry, Arthur. We will have to set up the feast soon, aru."

"Feast?" asked Arthur, surprised.

"Shì. It is customary for Diamonds to celebrate the arrival of the other Queens with a feast. The Queens can then meet with the families of the Kings."

"Oh," said Arthur, a little alarmed. He had been told that he would meet the King's family but Larry had been unsure as to how the current King would undertake that task. He hadn't expected there to be a feast or any sort of party. He had expected a formal meeting, a rest for the night and then get ready and leave. He sipped at his tea a little nervously.

"Shall I help you get the necessary things ready, Yao-sama?" asked Kiku.

"Hào," Yao replied. "Sun can help me, aru. Although, it would be good if you got ready." He stood up and bowed to Arthur. Sun did the same; he still had a blank look on his face. "We will leave you here so you can relax, aru." Arthur nodded and they turned to go.

"Ah, wait! Excuse me, Your Majesty!" said Larry, rising from his chair. "We will need to be shown to Arthur's bed chambers. I must unpack his formal clothes and the guards..." He left the sentence unfinished but it was clear what they needed to do. Arthur was still a little confused as to who would want to hurt him in the country of Diamonds but he was glad that they were doing their jobs instead of interfering.

"I can take them there, Yao-sama," said Kiku, standing. He bowed to Arthur who bowed his head in return. Then he bowed to Larry and the guards who instinctively bowed back. "If you will follow me."

"Ah," said Charlie before anyone had moved. "One of us should stay with Arthur," she added to the other two guards.

"I am sure that I'll be fine here," said Arthur, waving his hand in dismissal. The guards looked at each other but, in the face of Arthur's authority, continued after Kiku.

In the silence, Arthur finished his tea. It was not a flavour he was used to but it was relaxing. There was a wind chime somewhere and, as it tinkled in a slight breeze; he closed his eyes to listen. With the noise of that and the birdsong, the smell of the tea and the warmth of the cup in his hands, Arthur could feel his eyelids drooping a little. He was exhausted – although he could mostly forget his troubles during the days he had travelled, lying in his bunk at night had been a different story. He had plotted and planned and he was still unsure as to how to get away from the responsibility of Queen thrust upon him. His heart clenched as he thought of his parents – he dearly wished they could help him. He wasn't sure what his brothers would say but he wished he could speak to them, too.

A loud chirping close to him made Arthur open his eyes in surprise. He blinked as he saw a small yellow bird sitting on the table beside Yao's teacup. It was rounder than any bird he had ever seen and it chirped once again as it stared up at him. Arthur felt unnerved – it seemed to him that the bird was assessing him.

Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the bird spread its wings and took off – flying directly at Arthur. With a startled yell, Arthur dropped his cup and threw himself backwards out of the way. The chair swung back on two legs before Arthur's weight and momentum toppled it over. With another yell, Arthur landed hard on the veranda, hitting his head off the wood. Muttering curses, he looked across the garden to see where the bird had flown to. He gasped as he saw the bird flying towards a dark shape by the bamboo thicket. Rolling over, he tried to find the shadow again, to make it out more clearly, but both it and the bird had disappeared. Those that had heard his yelling found him kneeling beside the overturned chair.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Riley, hurrying to shield him from a danger he had no knowledge of.

"I'm fine," said Arthur, still a little breathless. He felt an arm in his and he was pulled to his feet by Rajesh who inspected him for injuries. Arthur shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Really. There was just a bird which flew too low. I thought it was going to hit me and I threw myself too far back."

"Really?" asked Charlie who had also appeared. When Arthur looked round, he found Larry and Kiku watching from a distance. Both looked worried.

"Yes," said Arthur, eyeing the guard. He was unsure as to whether they believed him. "It landed on the table and then took off again."

"There are no injuries," said Rajesh. Arthur nodded at him. "Might I suggest that you go to your chamber and get ready for the feast. It will be starting soon, we have been assured."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Of course," he said before following them into the castle once again. He glanced round as he entered the door but the shadow was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

The clothes Arthur found himself in were variants of a dark blue. Navy trousers, with a dark blue shirt, a royal blue waistcoat over it. The jacket was also royal blue. Once again, he had a golden pocket watch and his boots were replaced by shining black shoes. On his lapel he had an orange rose which had been specially bred and brought from the Kingdom of Spades. Arthur was rather impressed with it – he truly loved roses but his garden had none. It was attached by a pin with a diamond sparkling at its head.

When Arthur entered the dining hall, however, he was astonished to find a smaller room than he had been expecting. The room was simply decorated with a Diamond patterned paper and the table surrounded by only a few chairs – he had been expecting a lot more guests. He was quietly shown to his place opposite the King. Kiku was beside him and Sun sat beside Yao. There were other places set and one had been left at the head of the table. Arthur wondered who that was for.

The door slid open again and a girl and some men entered. Arthur made to stand up but Kiku laid a hand on his arm and shook his head slightly. The girl had long black hair, one strand of it curled. An orange flower held her hair back and she was wearing something similar to Yao though it was a light pink, an orange border around her top, a small diamond pattern barely visible. One of the men had black hair with his own curl. He was wearing a strange sort of robe which was light orange, almost white, with a blue part for the torso, a Diamond mark over his breast. The second man had spiky black hair and a pair of spectacles. He was wearing a pair of white trousers and a white jacket which was buttoned up all the way. Over his shoulder was an orange sash, diamonds decorating it. Finally, the last man also had spectacles and was wearing something similar to Yao except that it was all black, orange at the edges. Once again, a Diamond mark was over his breast. They bowed to everyone and sat down.

"Let me introduce you, aru," said Yao. "This is my mèimei, aru. Her name is Mei." He pointed at the girl who smiled and bowed. Arthur bowed his head in acknowledgement. "This one..." Yao looked at the man with the curl who grinned at Arthur. Once again, he was reminded of Alfred. "This is my dìdì, Im Yong. These are also my xiōngdì, Chakri." He pointed at the man with the sash. "And Man Hei, aru." Arthur nodded to them all and they nodded back. Looking back to Yao, he noticed the King frowning. "Where is Cam, aru?"

"She is with Māma," said Mei. Her voice was soft and had a gentle trill to it.

"I see, aru," said Yao who now looked rather stressed.

To take his mind off it and to answer a burning question, Arthur spoke up. "I thought there would be more people? More... nobles?"

"Méiyǒu. It is a family feast. To meet everyone you will be working closely with, aru."

"Oh, so... Running the country is heavily family-oriented here?"

"Shì. Often the Queens are distant cousins like Kiku, aru. And the family of the King is trusted so they are often elected as the Jack."

A family-oriented country... Perhaps he would not need to smuggle in Peter. If he just explained his family worries... Arthur nodded in understanding as he heard the door opening. He watched as Yao lowered his gaze and stood, bowing to the newcomer. Everyone else around the table did the same and Arthur hurried to his feet to do likewise. When he finally looked up, he saw who had deserved such a welcome.

The old man standing at the door had a wrinkled face with a moustache and small beard. His dark eyes held a look of power and unwavering authority. He had a black hat with an orange rim along with yellow robes. It had horseshoe-shaped sleeves and a heavy-looking collar. It was decorated with orange diamonds and dragons.

Brushing past Arthur, the former King took his place. Yao turned to Arthur. "This is my father, aru. The Former King Qing." Arthur bowed to him and the man rolled up his sleeves to greet him too. Once the introductions had been made, they all sat.

Servants dressed in orange robes then entered the room bearing the dishes for the feast. There was chicken dishes and pork dishes and dumplings and noodles and rolls of pastries. A theme of orange and yellow sauces was prevalent and Arthur looked at them warily. However, when everyone started dishing up and the table became chaotic, he took a drop of everything, both out of politeness and curiosity. Besides, he could feel his stomach grumbling.

As they ate, Arthur felt as though he was being watched. He glanced up and saw that Qing was surveying him. Arthur wondered if he should speak or not. He swallowed his mouthful and turned to the old man; the other spoke before he could.

"I do not like this man, Yao," he said slowly. Arthur froze, alarmed. "There is something wrong about him..."

Yao looked at Arthur who stared back at him in shock, his food momentarily forgotten. "Zhǎngbèi. Nǐ zài zuò shénme? Shāo hòu, wǒmen kěyǐ tǎolùn zhège wèntí." He looked at his father pointedly before smiling apologetically at Arthur.

"There is something wrong with him – he did not come forward at the correct time. I disapprove of running from your responsibilities."

Struggling to keep his temper, he glanced at the older man before returning his eyes to a piece of pork he was cutting. "I was not running from my responsibilities. Rather, I was trying to keep track of another, more important, responsibility. Sir," he added, remembering who he was speaking with.

A silence descended on the table. Nobody but Arthur was moving; the Spade continued to eat. Upon noticing the silence, he did not stop but tried to keep his movements as quiet as possible. It stretched out for a moment longer before the former King nodded. "I understand. My wife is upstairs being tended to by Cam. I will regret her passing when the time comes..."

"Oh, I am very sorry," said Arthur. "I had no idea..."

"That is all right, wǒ de érzi. It is not something we have told people. Qǐng, accept my deepest apologies for my earlier indiscretion."

"Ah, that is quite all right. And I am terribly sorry for being so short. I was just a little shocked. Might I say, though, this food is delicious. Pay my compliments to the chef!" At this last comment, he smiled at Yao.

The King bowed in acknowledgement. "I will certainly let him know, aru," he said. There was a tone of relief in his voice. Everyone continued to eat. And Arthur quickly got to know the other members of Yao's family at face value.

Mei seemed to be a quiet, happy girl. That was, until she got on the topic of couples. She shyly asked Arthur if he had sneaked off in the Spades' castle to meet the King for a tryst. Arthur almost spat his tea – which they had served with the meal – into Yao's face in surprise. After reassuring her that he had stayed in his assigned room until he was hurried off to the ship, he wiped his mouth on a napkin and continued eating, much to Mei's apparent disappointment.

Meanwhile, Yao was not having a much better time. Somehow, Sun – who was still as quiet as before – had swapped seats with Im Yong and the younger man was leaning on his older brother. He grinned and chatted amicably. Yao shrank far away from him without leaving his seat but to no avail. He finally snapped when Im Yong claimed that he had made most of the dishes.

"You did not, aru!" he exclaimed, pushing Im Yong onto his own seat. "Stop fabricating lies, Dìdì!" Im Yong pouted a little and sat back down, moodily eating.

Arthur tried to make conversation with Sun but the Jack was quiet and replied with as short an answer as Arthur thought possible. He had more luck with Chakri and Man Hei, easily talking with them about the garden and other such things.

With Kiku, however, he got on best and, although he could speak fairly easily with Yao, he talked to his fellow Queen the most. Perhaps that was for the best, he found himself thinking – if the Queens got on...

But he wasn't going to be any Queen, he once again reminded himself.

* * *

When Arthur was staring at the platform he had been assured was a bed, he thought over Yao's offer. If Arthur became Queen, he would have all the money in the world. He would never have to worry about his income ever again and could even send money to Peter. But could he leave the boy alone in Donnol, with no family to care for him? Then again, Qing seemed to understand his situation – the whole castle was filled with their family. Perhaps they would accept Peter as another part of the family. And all that knowledge, there for the taking...

He sat down on the bed and yawned before lying down as doubts crept into his mind. The country seemed to be a bit money-obsessed. And he liked Kiku who seemed to fit in with this family of royals. Then again, he could never figure out what the man was thinking. Another thing that was worrying him was Qing's annoyance at his shirking of his responsibilities from the moment the marks appeared on him. Perhaps Qing would distrust him a little from now on.

As he drifted off to sleep, Arthur added another con to the list – the "bed" wasn't as comfortable as the one in Spades.

* * *

_**Mei is, of course, Taiwan. (Meimei in Chinese with the proper accents apparently means little sister.) Im Yong is South Korea. Chakri is Thailand. Man Hei is Macau. Cam is Vietnam. I decided not to use the other Asians. Unless I'm miscounting and I have everyone bar Tibet (who, I imagine, is in the mountains somewhere, being a monk as his design suggests).  
**_

_**What Yao says to his father was: "Father. What are you doing? Later, we can discuss this topic." Which his father promptly ignores.**_

_**Yao's father is called Qing. Originally, I was going to call him Ying after the emperor whose dynasty had the chairs introduced into Chinese homes (I looked this up). Instead, I named him after the emperor whos dynasty saw the important robes for the emerors introduced. Beside, Ying is rather clichéd, I suppose. I was also going to name his mother: I was going to look up Mulan's mother's name in the Disney film, find out how accurate a name that was and then name her after that character. However, I decided for her not to be present - I though that a single empty seat looked more formidable and intimidating than two. And Qing is supposed to be formidable and intimidating.**_

_**Originally, I was going to have Qing speak his mind about Arthur and that was going to be a very blatant reason against Arthur choosing Yao and his country. However, I was reading up Chinese and Japanese etiquette about whether they stand up for girls entering the room or not (they don't, just for elders and only in the Chinese part of the site I was using) and I read the whole lot (one of the reasons it took me so long - and by whole lot, not the whole site, just the whole page). It made me decide not to have him be all that mean so I changed it slightly.**_

_**By the way, in Chinese, Qing with the accent means please - not to be confused with the name, I suppose.**_

_**The platform is what Chinese people sleep on (according to that site, anyway) and they usually sleep altogether. But I thought, since they're in a castle, they'd have a separate one for Arthur, at least. The platforms are called Kangs.**_

_**Ai wo wo is a sweet found in Beijing. It's basically a rice ball with a sweet centre. It can be anything sweet but I just decided to simply go for the sugar.**_

_**Yenmik is a combination of the name of the currencies of China, Japan and Hong Kong but I used Renminbi as the basis for the numbers in the exchange. Dounds is, of course, a combination of the Dollar and Pound. When exchanging from Renminbi to Pounds, American Dollars and Canadian Dollars, I went with the middle value which happened to be the American Dollars. Then I exchanged that into Euros, which is what the Kards currency represents except that it's used in all countries of this world.  
**_

_**Somewhere along the line, I decided that Diamonds was the first country to be created. The people there, discovered the diamonds in the land and named it after that. they also built the city in the shape of one. Next to be created was Clubs, then Hearts and, finally, Spades. The mural that Arthur sees is actually the story of how all the countries were created and Diamonds interactions with them. They used to add to the mural as events happened, but, recently, it became the Queen's job to draw it. (This won't come up in the story which is why it's here.)**_

_**I also decided that the royalty would be from the same family as I was writing this. All the Queens have been the distant cousins of the King and they strive to have at least two sons so that one can be King and the other "elected" as Jack. (The people don't really elect, so much as say, sure, go with that guy, whatever.) (Kind of came up in the story, just clarifying.)**_

_**Oh, and the history of all the countries goes something like this: Diamonds was formed on money and was the first country to stop being tribal. Their next-door naighbours decided they didn't want to be absorbed by this country and so stopped their fighting to stop them from expanding. Diamonds lost interest and the tribes went back to fighting - but too late for the individual leaders. One of them had bribed and convinced a lot of the men to come together and beat the clan chiefs. There was a battle, quickly won, and the country of Clubs was born. Next to them, the tribes which hadn't joined in their fight against Diamonds saw what had happened next to them and came together peacefully in an effort to deter the Clubs from hurting them and their loved ones - and, thus, Hearts was born. Over the sea, the tribes who had been left to themselves, heard of this and ignored it, mostly working on their argriculture. However, when they heard of the ships the other countries were building for exploration, they quickly made their own to protect themselves. Their hard-working ways brought them together (eventually) and (eventually) the country of Spades was born. (I really wish I had thought of this as I was writing Peter's lesson. Although, I expect Peter would have complained about this Ancient History not being what he wanted to learn at that moment and so, I suppose, that's why Arthur never told him about it. But, basically, it's not going to be mentioned in the story at all and I just decided to put it in a note.**_

_**I think that's all I have to point out but if there are any questions, please ask. I'll tell you what I can without spoilers. (If you read all of this endnote, you are now probably a number 1 fan. Consider yourself one of a kind.)**_


	4. Dominance

_**Sorry for the delay in putting anything up... I got distracted, then was ill, then distracted. However, in the meantime, I**_** did_ draw a map for this world. I put it up on my DA account so you can all see. It can be found at: firebear1. deviantart art /Reluctance-Map-379937252_****  
**

* * *

The next day, Arthur said fond farewells to his hosts at the docks, their expensive clothes billowing in the wind. He bowed to them. "It has been a pleasure to meet you and it is with a sorrowful heart that I depart," he told them, using the formal farewell taught to him by Larry. "I hope that it is not too long till we meet again."

The King, Queen and Jack bowed in response. "We are also sorry that you are leaving us, aru," said King Yao. "Yǒu yīgè ānquán de lǚchéng."

"Gàobié," said Jack Sun.

"Watashi wa sugu ni mata o ai shitai to kangaete imasu," said Kiku with a small smile.

Arthur smiled back, knowing what they said despite the language difference. Then he bowed once more and turned to walk up the gangplank. On deck, Larry and the three guards were waiting. He nodded to them and turned to look down on the country of Diamonds. He smiled slightly and waved as the gangplank was moved and the ship bustled with activity. They slowly moved away and, before too long, the three men had grown smaller and Arthur turned away.

He found the guards blocking him. "So, did you like 'em?" asked Riley, looking Arthur in the eye.

Arthur stared back at him, expressionless. "They made a very good offer," he said before moving off, making his way to his cabin. He knew that the captain would not be available for speaking with and the others would annoy him. So he decided to shut himself in his cabin and read some of the books that Yao had given him. It was a small taste of what would be imparted to him if he chose Diamonds.

* * *

It took them a few days to travel north along the coastline of Diamonds. It was lucky that the wind had changed direction and was in their favour. Arthur's time was now taken up by reading, talking with the captain, lessons from Larry and staring out at sea. Sometimes, he would watch the countryside rolling slowly by. He could see farms and mines; sometimes there were even people around, working. On these occasions, he would turn and go to the other side of the ship, staring at the sea instead. Watching them work while he had nothing to do disheartened him – he had been one of them and now he was far removed from them. Despite his drive to escape, he knew the likelihood would be that he would be alienated from them.

They turned north-west, once again moving along Diamonds' coastline. It took longer for them to get to the place where the border of Diamonds and Clubs met – the wind hadn't changed and they were forced to row. Arthur offered to help but the captain refused him. Arthur blamed Larry for this and shut himself in his cabin for a whole day. When he emerged, they only had another day's journey before they reached Clubs, this time going south-west.

Clubs was famous not only for its violent ways to obtain more fertile land, but also for its temperature. When they started to sail along the coastline of Clubs, it suddenly became a lot colder. The sailors started wearing more layers and the guards put on their official jackets and turned up their collars. Larry started wearing so many layers that he looked like a ball. Arthur, meanwhile, was bundled up in the best furs Spades had to offer. All of them were dyed a dark blue, Spades symbols decorating them. A large fur hat, reminiscent of the hats made in Clubs, was given to him and pulled down over his ears. Large mittens were forced on him and he was almost strangled in the thick scarf. The new boots were fur-lined.

He felt very warm, walking around the ship. However, the guards and Larry seemed to shiver occasionally though they tried to hide it. The rest of the crew seemed to be constantly cold. Several times, Arthur tried to endure the cold without his furs for the sake of equality. Every time, Larry forced him back to the cabin and dressed him in his furs. Arthur was frustrated. More and more he wished he had the freedom to wear what he pleased.

Finally, their harbour town destination came into view. The small, plain buildings paled in comparison to the decorative welcome of the Diamonds. Docking at the harbour was a simple and quiet occasion, the fishing boats dwarfed by the huge royal ship. The bustling of disembarking seemed subdued and Arthur watched everyone quietly get off the ship. Larry came hurrying over.

"It seems they've sent a carriage for us – isn't that nice...?" He didn't seem so sure. Arthur followed him curiously.

Waiting for them on the quiet street was a black carriage. The horses were black. Their plumes were black. The driver was wearing a very dark green suit which bordered on black. He looked at them blankly as he readjusted his belt, the long sword clearly visible to the surrounding people.

Frowning, Arthur suddenly noticed that the sailors all had weapons on them. He hadn't seen them with any on board the ship and neither had they been using them in Diamonds. The captain seemed on edge. Riley, Charlie and Rajesh were standing beside the carriage, their hands on their weapons. All three were scanning the streets. Larry seemed anxious and ushered Arthur into the vehicle before he could fully register the tension present in the air. The guards followed them in and, once everyone was seated, the driver ushered the horses to leave at a rather fast pace. The interior was not comfortable and Arthur could feel every jolt. Clubs clearly did not favour comfort for their royalty, preferring them to be efficient rather than relishing in their wealth.

They left the small town, people's eyes watching them from the shadows. The road was rather long in Arthur's opinion. It was also in dire need of having some large rocks removed as they careered over them. Arthur tried to watch the scenery. There wasn't much snow at this time of year but the place still seemed barren. That explained the need for fighting for land. He had heard that certain places had better land for farming but he could see none of that here. However, he could see several people sitting at the side of the road. Begging on this cold road pulled at Arthur's heartstrings despite his own problems and he wanted to stop. However, the carriage travelling too fast to halt their progress.

"Are you wanting something?" asked Charlie when he noticed that Arthur had been about to speak several times.

"Well-" began Arthur but Riley interrupted them.

"This road is dangerous. They aren't beggars, you know."

"What?" said Arthur, frowning.

"Many roads between the capital and nearby towns have dangerous criminals, Arthur," said Rajesh calmly. "And a lot of people in Clubs do not like change. They cause problems for the new King and Queen and, until they squash their needless uprising, these people attack the royal convoys."

"R-Really?!" exclaimed Arthur in surprise. He had known of the constant conflict in Clubs; he had no idea it was this serious.

When they eventually arrived at the capital city of Wooscm, Arthur looked out at a large wall which surrounded the city. He couldn't see anything else but he could see that the way was blocked by thick iron gates. The driver stopped and spoke quickly with the guards at the gate. The gates were slowly opened and the carriage moved on.

They continued through a maze of streets, the plain buildings shuttered. The people were on the streets, waiting for them and they watched the carriage roll by without much interest. Guards could be seen throughout their journey, managing the crowds. Looking closer, Arthur could see that everyone had a weapon of some sort. He really hoped they wouldn't have to stay too long in this country.

Finally, they arrived at the palace and, after passing through another set of gates, they stopped in the bare courtyard. A lone fountain was the only decoration. The palace itself had a domed roof. It appeared to be a dull red colour, in direct contrast with the green walls and the green fountain. Still wrapped in his furs, Arthur alighted, this time only too happy to let the guards get out first.

There were two men waiting for him. The first was tall and was clearly happy to see him. He had on a hat much like his own except it was smaller, a pale green and had a Club symbol sewn to it. It was perched on his head and matched his long coat. Fur lined the coat and it had both pale and dark green parts. His boots had a green sole and he was holding a long sceptre with a large purple jewel on it. This, Arthur decided, had to be the King of Clubs, Ivan. The other man was a lot shorter than the first. His brown hair was tied back with a green ribbon and he was wearing something akin to what Arthur imagined he would be wearing in Spades. His waistcoat and long jacket were both dark green and his trousers had a Club in the same shade sewn to them. He looked nervous and bowed to Arthur when he came out of the carriage. Arthur bowed back, wondering if he was the Jack or the Queen. Ivan didn't move.

"Greetings, King Ivan," he said. "My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you." Then he slipped off his boot and raised the foot with the Clubs mark. The cold bit at him and he shivered slightly, trying not show it to the King.

"Dobro pozhalovat', Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you, too," said Ivan. He had to kneel to inspect the mark but, after a few moments, he nodded and stood.

The other man was the Jack, Arthur decided, when he moved forward and knelt to make his own inspection. "Sveiki, Arthur Kirkland," he said as he stood, nodding at both him and the King. Arthur quickly slipped his foot back into his boot.

"May I ask," said Arthur, hesitantly, "where is your potential Queen? The Diamonds had Kiku greet me as well. Is she all right?"

The smile on Ivan's face vanished. "Urgh," he said. His expression was a mix of fear and dread. "She... is busy... er... getting ready. Da?" he added, turning to Jack Toris.

"U-Um," said Toris nervously. "Taip..." He nodded vigorously.

A smashing sound made everyone jump and they turned to gaze up at the newly smashed window of an upper floor. "Vialiki brat!" shouted a deep woman's voice.

"Urgh," said Ivan again, watching the glass fall to the ground. "I thought I told you to put her in a room without windows?"

"I... I did," said Toris, frowning. "I gave Katyusha the key."

Ivan sighed. "She must have gone to her with food."

"Is..." said Arthur, nervously. "Is everything well?"

"Da!" said Ivan immediately, smiling at him. "I will show you to my-"

"Vialiki brat!" came another shout. Arthur glanced up and gasped. A blonde woman in a green dress had climbed onto the window ledge and was looking down at them. She seemed to pause for a moment and then, suddenly, she leapt from the window.

"Natalya!" exclaimed both Ivan and Toris. They rushed towards where the woman had fallen and Arthur followed them, wondering just what sort of country he had arrived in.

When they reached the spot, they found a pile of hay, obviously waiting to be used for the horses. The woman was clambering from it, covered in bits of straw. She was wearing a green dress which faded between different shades. It stopped at her knees at the front but continued further down at the back, presumably so that she could move easier. There were short puffed sleeves but a thinner, darker green sleeve was underneath them and were long enough to reach her wrists. Clubs shapes adorned it and there was even one attached to the ribbon which tied back her hair. She had on a serious expression and marched straight up to Arthur who had spotted the Clubs mark on her forehead. Glowering at him, she spoke harshly. "Leave my brother alone. He is mine. Stay away."

Arthur blinked. "Um... I'm sorry but... Who is-"

"Vialiki brat!" exclaimed the woman suddenly and threw her arms around Ivan's neck. "Vychodź za mianie zamuž!"

The King looked horrified. "Net!" he exclaimed, trying to pry the woman off him.

While he struggled, Arthur turned to Toris. "Um, I'm sorry but... Is she the Queen?"

"Ah, taip," he said with a grimace. He turned from the scene and smiled slightly at Arthur. "She is the King's younger sister and is now the Queen. "It seems that she has the idea that, since she is the Queen, she has to marry the King – no matter if it is her brother."

"That, ah, seems complicated..." said Arthur, grimacing.

"Taip..." said the Jack with a sigh.

The Spade felt sorry for the Jack. He seemed polite and well-spoken. It was a pity that he was stuck with this strange and complicated situation. Arthur almost laughed. He had liked the Queen in Diamonds and now he liked the Jack in Clubs. If this pattern kept up, he would probably like the King in Hearts.

Finally, Ivan managed to get his sister off him and he ran off, back into the castle, the girl giving chase. He seemed to be yelling "Net!" as he went. They followed at a slower pace, Toris saying that he would guide them to the study, where Ivan had intended to offer Arthur the deals. Inside, the halls were decorated with weaponry. Swords, axes, maces, spears – it detailed the history of war in the country. No other decorations were present and Arthur had a feeling of oppression. He hated the thought of living here and could barely imagine what it must have been like to be raised within the walls.

When they reached the study, the polite Jack bowed and left Arthur alone. The others were led away, glancing at him worriedly. Arthur watched as the door slowly shut behind them and everything became deathly silent. He gazed around the simple study. Shelves housed books and the desk was bare – except for the two skulls set aside as decoration. Arthur stared at them, wondering if they were recent or from a former king's era. Deciding he didn't want to know, he ignored them and sat on the small, rickety chair. The chair behind the desk was large and ornate. It made no question as to who was intended to be the dominant one in the room.

There was a click as the door open and Arthur watched Ivan slip inside. Noticing Arthur, he gave a nod and locked the door behind him. He walked silently to his chair and sank into it with a sigh. The smile instantly reappeared and he gazed at the potential Queen who immediately became uneasy.

"You want to know what I have to offer you, da?" he said.

Arthur nodded. "Please. May as well get this over with."

"I can make sure that no-one bothers you. And if they do, they will not bother you for long, da? I will protect you." Ivan's smile widened.

Feeling a shiver run down his spine, Arthur nodded in understanding. "Anything else?" he asked.

"I will slay any enemies you have." Once again, his grin became wide.

Not knowing what to say, Arthur nodded once again. "I understand... I will think about this. Thank you very mu-"

"Vialiki brat!" yelled a voice at the door. Both men inside the room froze. "Dzie ty?!"

Ivan placed a finger to his mouth. Arthur held his breath. There was a moment of silence. Then they heard Natalya's boots fading into the distance. They both released their breaths and glanced at each other.

"Pozhaluysta!" said Ivan with a worried look. "Be my Queen so I do not have to deal with her!"

Chuckling, Arthur shook his head. "I have to take everyone's offers into consideration. You will know my answer when this is all over." Which, Arthur had decided, would probably be a no.

There was a knock at the door and Ivan looked at it. "Da?"

"King Ivan?" said the voice of Toris. "I showed the others to their rooms and they have set up one for Queen Arthur. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?"

"Da!" said Ivan, now smiling once again. He rose from his chair and went to the door, unlocking and opening it to reveal the Jack. Toris was still looking a little nervous. Arthur couldn't blame him and, once again, pitied him. "I would like you to take Arthur to his room and then come help with the preparations for tonight."

"Ah... Taip, pone," said Toris making a little bow. Arthur rose from his own chair and Ivan stood aside to let him pass, still grinning in his eerie way. Toris bowed to Arthur and began to lead him down the corridor. Arthur heard Ivan close and lock the door behind them.

"I am not a Queen, yet," Arthur said to Toris, kindly. Toris glanced at him as they ascended the stairs. He seemed worried, as if he wasn't sure what to call him. "You can just call me 'Arthur'," the Spade continued.

Toris breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the top of the stairs. He nodded. "Sorry, Arthur. Natalya tells us that she _is_ the Queen all the time, so we have gotten used to calling all four of you by the term."

Arthur nodded. "She is a formidable woman."

"Taip. But she is loyal – at least to her brother."

As they walked along a corridor, Arthur spotted an open door. Curious, he paused to peek inside. He caught sight of a large portrait. He turned to continue following Toris to find the Jack watching him and smiling. "Ah!" he said, blushing at being caught.

"Your room is the first on the right on the next level. I'll leave you here and go back to help King Ivan."

"Oh. No, that's all right. I don't really want to look at portraits. I much prefer gardens," Arthur added, thinking back to the garden in Diamonds.

"Well, there is an entrance to the greenhouses at the other end of the hall. They are a floor up to protect them from intruders," explained Toris.

"I see. And it will be fine for me to just walk in there?"

"Taip!" Toris seemed to be about to say something else but he swallowed it and smiled. Arthur wondered what he knew.

"Then... I will take my leave of you, Toris. Thank you very much."

"Nėra už ką," said the Club. He bowed and left, heading back down the stairs.

Turning back to the door, Arthur pushed it open further and entered the long hall. He glanced along the length of it. One side was lined by floor to ceiling portraits. The other had suits of armour from different eras standing to attention. Looking up at the portrait which had caught Arthur's attention, he saw a tall man who looked a lot like Ivan. However, the man didn't smile much and seemed to be wearing ancient breeches. In one hand he held a sword; the other held a skull which seemed to have blood pouring from it. Looking up into the man's steely eyes, so similar to Ivan's, Arthur found himself terrified. He turned from it and inspected the nearest suit of armour. This didn't help matters as there was a belt attached to it, what looked like fingers dangling from it.

He hurried along the hall and, about halfway along, he breathed a sigh of relief. The portraits had become less violent. The suits of armour held no trophies. He relaxed and gazed up at a man who seemed to be smiling slightly.

A clanking noise alerted him to someone approaching and he spun round. Natalya was coming out from behind a suit of armour, glaring at him. Arthur's eyes were drawn to her hand in which she was holding a rather large knife. She advanced on him and he backed away, not clear on her intentions. "Stay away from Ivan. He is mine. I will not let you have him!"

"I-" Arthur's back hit the portrait and his eyes widened as she continued to advance. "Y-You can't kill me! You would be upsetting your brother and creating a war!"

Natalya froze. Eyeing Arthur, she clicked her tongue. "I will not kill you. But, be clear: I will not let you have him."

"Y-Yes. I understand..." said Arthur in relief.

"Natalya!" came a woman's voice from along the hall. Arthur glanced round and saw a woman with a rather large chest running towards them. She bounced as she ran and Arthur found himself having a hard time looking at her face instead. Her hair was blonde and short but held back by clips and she was wearing dungarees. When she reached them, she bent over, catching her breath. "Natalya! Where have you been? I need to help you get dressed for tonight!"

"Where is my brother?"

"Ivan Dearest is getting ready. You had better come alo-" She stopped when she straightened up and saw Arthur. "Oh! Queen Arthur! Meni duzhe shkoda! I did not see you!" She bowed deeply, her chest bouncing once again. "Budʹ laska, relax while we get everything ready for you. Come along, Natalya!"

"O-Of course..." murmured Arthur as the woman pulled Natalya away. He realised once they had disappeared that he had been too flustered to correct the woman about being a Queen. Maybe living here wouldn't be so bad if she was around...

Shaking his head at himself, he continued down the hall. At the furthest end there was a space for both a portrait and a suit of armour. Looking up at the portrait beside it, he realised that the space must be for Ivan. The last portrait was of his father, someone Arthur thought looked rather stern and serious compared to his most recent predecessors. He turned from them and saw a set of glass doors – the entrance to the greenhouses.

Smiling, he hurried through and a blast of heat hit him. Although the interior of the castle was warmer than outside, Arthur hadn't felt the need to remove his furs. Now, however, he hurriedly took off his hat, mittens, and huge coat, leaving himself wearing a pale blue shirt and royal blue trousers. That would help identify him if a servant came along and complained. A table was nearby so he draped them over the accompanying chair before paying attention to the flowers.

There was a lot of oranges and yellows. Arthur recognised crocuses, Arnica Montana, Maltese Crosses and, providing the only difference of colour scheme, some Larkspur. These were all native to Clubs, he knew, but the sunflowers were native to Spades and he was shocked to see so many of them. It seemed to be a forest. However, unlike a forest, they seemed to have been taken care of well. Impressed, Arthur walked along slowly, admiring each flower. He paused at an alcove within which was an array of grasses, the green colours matching the Clubs' national colours.

Just as he was about to carry on, something caught his eye further along the path. Looking up, he could see a shadowy figure leaning against a water feature of a woman pouring water onto some men. At least, Arthur hoped that it was supposed to represent water... A chirping alerted Arthur to a small bird which flew up from the ground and towards the person. Whoever it was turned their head to look at Arthur and laughed. It was an odd sound and, to Arthur, seemed to be "Kesesese!"

"Hello...?" said Arthur, stepping towards the shadow. "Who's there?"

"Kesesese!" was all the person said as his bird chirped happily.

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine. He recognised that birdsong. It had been at Diamonds. "Who... are you?" he asked.

The shadow moved suddenly and Arthur flinched, closing his eyes instinctively. A pair of hands wrapped around his waist from behind and he cried out. He twisted round, opening his eyes to see just who – or what – had grabbed him. The familiar smile of Ivan was there and Arthur relaxed a little.

"Privet, Arthur. You have found my garden?" The King frowned suddenly. "What were you looking at?"

Remembering the shadowy person, Arthur turned once again, searching for them. However, no-one was there. The whole episode had barely lasted a minute – had he actually seen the shadow or was it a trick of the light? But... he had definitely heard the bird and the laughing.

"J-Just... It's an interesting water feature..." Arthur stuttered. He gestured at the men who seemed to be holding their faces in agony. "And, please!" he exclaimed, struggling against Ivan's embrace. "Let me go!"

"Izvinite," sang Ivan cheerily and let Arthur go. "Do you like the garden?" he added.

"Well, it is certainly a cheerful place."

"Compared to the rest of the palace, da?"

"W-Well..." said Arthur, flustered. How had Ivan known what he meant?

"I know that it is a foreboding place. I have often wished to live further south. However, I have my duty and I am now bound to this place. At least I have these flowers." He smiled round at them, gazing at the sunflowers in particular. This smile, however, was much more genuine than the others. Arthur smiled slightly as well.

"Where did the sunflowers come from?"

"When we Kings were children, my father held a ball. When Alfred arrived, he was clinging to a plant a child from his city had given to him. It had been his birthday while he was travelling and he had told the child how he would get very little presents. As far as I am aware, the child gave him an early present and he refused to let it go. When I saw it, I wanted it – it reminded me of the sun we see so little of. At first we argued about it and fought and cried and then... He left it behind when he left." Ivan looked at Arthur who was staring at him in shock. That oblivious idiot had done something so kind? Ivan continued, however. "I am unsure as to whether he had forgotten about it as he is so young or if he had left it for me."

"Oh," said Arthur, realising that it had probably been the former. He rolled his eyes at his King's antics. Even if he had been intending to choose a King, he doubted he would want to serve Alfred.

"The evening's entertainment has been organised. Your escort is waiting for you in your room if you would like to get changed and join us."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. If you'll excuse me." He left the place, pausing only to pick up his furs. He gazed back, thinking of how beauty could bloom in even the most desolate of places. As he did so, he noticed that Ivan was staring at the water feature, standing quite still...

* * *

Dressed in a pair of thick, dark navy trousers and a thick, long-sleeved blue shirt, Arthur made his way down to the hall where the night's entertainment was to take place. He entered to find rows of chairs filled with people. They were all facing a stage with red, velvet curtains. Arthur spotted Ivan sitting in the front row beside an older couple. They had the same silvery hair and Arthur realised that the former King and Queen were both in attendance. A seat beside Ivan had been left for him and he slipped into it.

"Privet, Arthur!" said Ivan, cheerily.

"Good evening," said Arthur with a nod. "Where are Natalya and Toris?"

"They are performing tonight," explained Ivan. "Otets i mat' are so proud of her." He leaned backwards a little so that Arthur could see them. He bowed his head respectfully: they bowed back, unsmiling.

A sudden tinkling sound from a harp filled the air and everyone in the room was silenced. Ivan, however, leaned towards Arthur and whispered in his ear. "Ah! It is starting! You are in for a treat!" Arthur only nodded in response, watching the curtains sweep open.

Natalya and the woman from earlier were on stage. They were wearing what appeared to be some sort of swimsuit with a frilled skirt sticking out. The shoes were merely fabric wrapped around and tied up their legs. Natalya was wearing such a dark green that it was close to black. The other was wearing a pale green which was almost white. They were both standing with one leg pointed towards the audience and their arms in the air above their heads.

Violinists and cellists began to play soft, floating music and the two women began to move. Their movements were fluid as they spun and pranced around the stage. Being so close to the front, the thudding of their feet as they landed was clearly audible. They were in sync for the whole dance and their movement was almost bird-like: as if they were soaring on air currents. Arthur, however, barely noticed this as he tried not to watch the stranger's chest.

Finally, the music stopped and so did the dancers. A smattering of applause started up, Arthur joining in. He stopped when he noticed his host wasn't clapping. Onto the stage came three more people. Arthur stared at the one on the right. He had the same brown hair and pale green eyes as Toris from earlier. However, he was now wearing a bright green swimsuit similar to the girls with the same sort of skirt attached. His feet were also bound in bright green fabric to act as shoes. He leapt onto the stage with a taller man wearing spectacles and a small boy, both wearing the same outfit. They looked as if they had been crying and their cheeks were a brilliant red.

The Spade had to watch them dance around the stage, trying to avert his eyes from other bouncing body parts. The shock on his face may have shown as, at one point, Toris caught sight of him and gave a small sob. It was almost lost over the music and the thudding of their feet. Arthur glanced at Ivan who frowned at the suppressed sound.

Admittedly, thought Arthur a few minutes later as they finally stopped dancing for the moment, they _were_ rather good dancers...

* * *

When the show finally ended, Arthur politely applauded along with everyone else. The curtain swished close and he was just able to spot the looks of relief on the boys' faces. Ivan turned to him with a smile on his face. "Did you like it, Arthur?"

"It was... er... rather interesting," said the Spade, hesitantly. "Ah. I was wondering... Who was the other woman?"

"That is my older sestra, Katyusha."

"Oh," said Arthur, not sure whether to be disappointed or relieved.

There was movement from the rest of the room as people rose to leave and Ivan's parents followed suit. Arthur hurried to get out of the way. As they swept past him and Ivan, he noted the look they were giving him. It seemed to be one of disdain and disgust. Frowning after them, Arthur glanced at Ivan. He didn't seem to be happy either.

"My parents think you are irresponsible and not fit to help me run this country," Ivan said, quietly. "They say that I should be happy with Natalya, but..." He grimaced. "I wish she would stop with the marriage thing..."

"Ah...?" said Arthur, faking mild surprise.

"Da..." replied Ivan, looking miserable.

"That-" began Arthur but he suddenly found Larry at his elbow.

"Arthur. We must leave here at dawn so I suggest you get some sleep," he told the Spade.

"Ah! I see. Sorry, King Ivan. I will take my leave now." Arthur bowed. Ivan nodded with a small smile. As Arthur hurried off, he heard Natalya's shout of happiness as she threw her arms around her precious brother.

* * *

**_About the title: I wanted a word which ended in -ance (apparently my theme for chapter titles in this story) which indicated violence (for clubs = weapons, etc) but chose this instead when I saw it on a list of words anding in -ance because I just thought it was perfect for Ivan. _**

**_Because I was checking this over and came across Yao's Chinese and couldn't remember what it was, here is what everything means (except for the words I've used in other stories which I feel are quite obvious, especially in context). They are split up into characters in speaking order (Yao, Sun, Kiku, Ivan, Natalya, Toris, Katyusha):_**

**_Yǒu yīgè ānquán de lǚchéng. = Have a safe journey._**

**_Gàobié = Farewell_**

**_Watashi wa sugu ni mata o ai shitai to kangaete imasu = I hope to see you again soon_**

**_Dobro pozhalovat' = Welcome  
Pozhaluysta! = Please!  
Izvinite = Sorry.  
Otets i mat' = Father and mother_**

**_Taip, pone = Yes, sir.  
Nėra už ką = Do not mention it/You're welcome._**

**_Vychodź za mianie zamuž! = Marry me!  
Dzie ty?! = Where are you?!_**

**_Meni duzhe shkoda! = I am sorry!  
Budʹ laska = Please_**

**_I didn't want to have Ivan being violent/creepy/whatever - I just wanted the country to appear different from Diamonds and to represent what they are associated with. Which is conquering bits of land (in ancient history, anyway). The uprisings which happen after a new King is crowned usually drag on for a few months but Ivan will quickly quash them once the Queen thing has been sorted out._**

**_The thing that Toris knows about the greenhouses is that they are tended to specially and _only _by Ivan. He knows that Ivan will probably turn up. Hw also thinks that this is the one side of Ivan that people from outwith Clubs are more likely to like. Just telling you all before you think Toris knew the shadowy figure was going to be there or something._**

**_I was going to write in Felicks in the dancing scene - then I forgot and decided on him doing something else. But he will turn up, so that's good._**

**_Mathias, Lukas and Emil are all elsewhere in Clubs, making a living and missing Berwald and Tino. They probably won't turn up in the story. Maybe._**

**_I think that's all I need to say except that I can't wait till the next chapter - I'm going to enjoy writing Arthur's meeting with the King of Hearts!_**


	5. Romance

Arthur was woken whilst it was still dark outside. Immediately alert, he was dressed with the aid of Larry in dark blue leggings and a matching tunic. He pulled on his boots and was then bundled in his furs once again. Larry did not speak during this and Arthur made no attempt to wring a conversation out of him. When they were ready, they quietly exited the drab room to find the guards waiting for them. They escorted them to the castle gates where the black carriage was waiting for them once again. The guards ushered Arthur towards it.

Looking over his shoulder, Arthur spotted Ivan and Toris standing on the steps. Stopping the others, he turned to his hosts and bowed. "I hope that it is not too long till we meet again."

"Schastlivogo puti," said Ivan, bowing his head slightly.

"Atsisveikinimas," said Toris with a smile and a bow of his own.

With that, Arthur was ushered into the carriage. The journey from the palace to the sea was a silent one. The travellers watched the sun rising, the guards keeping an eye out for untoward activity. As they drew closer to the town they had anchored at, Arthur began to spot more people on the road. Some appeared weary, as though they had just awoken. Others watched their passage with narrowed eyes.

Finally they arrived at their ship. The crew were already at their stations and Arthur was hurried up the gangplank. As soon as all five of them had alighted, the plank was removed, the sail unfurled and the ship manoeuvred out of the harbour. Silent watchers appeared on the docks, watching them leave. Arthur stared silently back at them, unsettled by the experience.

The ship continued its journey west. As they passed the border between Clubs and Hearts, the weather brightened and the warmer air lifted everyone's gloomy moods. Arthur returned to his simple blue clothes and his activities. It took two days to reach the north-western tip of Hearts. Then they turned south. The wind was still blowing in a westernly direction and so the men had to row until the winds shifted in their favour.

After rounding the land, Arthur looked to the west. He could see a line on the horizon – the kingdom of Spades. A feeling of homesickness welled but Arthur quelled it and began to look east to his next destination. Focussing on his duties, he watched as the land of Hearts drew closer. Finally, they could make out fields and towns and then the docks where they would land. Everywhere was red from the flowers that seemed to carpet the nation.

The usual disembarking activity ensued and Arthur watched for a few moments before allowing himself to be ushered into his cabin. There he was dressed in the finest silks: blue trousers, a light blue shirt, a navy overcoat. Topaz and sapphires glittered on his coat and he was given a ringlet of gold for his head. He stared at it.

"What is this?" he asked Larry.

He was given a loaded look, one which dictated that he had better wear it. "The King of Hearts admires beauty. The more extravagant you appear, the better for the appearance of our kingdom."

Arthur clicked his tongue. "This is ridiculous." He placed the ringlet of gold on his head, shifting it. "And it feels strange."

"Well, you will just have to bear with it."

Rolling his eyes, Arthur followed Larry onto deck. The guards were waiting for them at the bottom of the gangplank, as was the carriage ready for the rest of their journey. Arthur stared at it in disbelief. It was golden with an intricate design. The loops were adorned with rubies cut into the shape of roses, twinkling in the sunlight. Pink and yellow roses, real ones, were tied to the windows. The horses' manes were plaited with red roses and the driver was wearing a deep red suit, another rose pinned to the hat. After he was ushered into the vehicle he turned to Larry.

"Why is everything so...?"

"Shiny?" suggested Riley.

"Glittery?" Charlie provided.

"Flamboyant?" said Rajesh.

Larry explained, "The kingdom of Hearts always makes an effort for the Queens."

Nodding, Arthur looked out of the window, watching the small houses going by. The town definitely looked picturesque and the window boxes were filled with red flowers. They were mostly roses and Arthur felt more at ease than in the other countries. The people, too, seemed to be a lot friendlier. They smiled at the passing carriage but didn't stand and stare. Rather, they went about their business, only pausing to greet Arthur. Despite himself, Arthur felt grateful.

Passing through the countryside, they gazed out at fields of crops and red flowers. Farms and windmills continued their production. People drove cattle or journeyed on the road, stepping out of the way of the formal carriage.

When they reached the capital, the scent of roses was overwhelming. Arthur watched the winding side roads pass by and the people scurrying to and fro across the cobbled streets. They seemed happy and shouted to each other across the street. The traffic, however, seemed to be problematic. Carts and horses overtook the carriage, narrowly avoiding collisions. Towards the end of his journey, Arthur found himself gripping the seat in anxiety as their driver expertly navigated the chaos.

Finally, they arrived at the palace. The grounds were covered in red flowers, mostly roses. There were some different variety of roses, however, creating a rainbow of colours. Everything was shaped like hearts. The flower arrangements, the statues, the water features. The palace was white and dream-like as a fairytale castle would be. Arthur admired it – it reminded him of days gone by when his parents read him stories. He felt himself relax considerably, the first time since he had discovered the marks. Without Arthur noticing, a small smile spread across his face.

They alighted from the carriage, the guards insisting on getting out first. Arthur's frown returned – there did not seem to be any peril so why were they so anxious to be first? He stepped down and surveyed the three people who were present to meet him. First was a young man with brown hair, a single curl sticking out of the side. He appeared to be incredibly happy. He wore a brown tunic with a red jacket over it. His pink trousers ended at his knees and long, white socks were pulled up. On his head was a pink hat with a red heart embroidered on it. Next there was a woman with long brown hair, a red flower tied to it. Her red dress was long but her visible cleavage showed the proud heart mark above her breast. Her smile welcomed Arthur, her fellow potential Queen. Finally, a blonde man stood, smiling lightly at Arthur. He wore a long, red tunic with pink trousers which were rather tightly fitted. A red robe was thrown over his shoulders and he wore a small red crown upon his head.

Arthur bowed to them and they all bowed back in unison. The young Spade addressed the King. "Greetings, King Francis. My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you." He undid the top buttons of his coat and pulled it down to reveal the Heart mark on his neck.

This time, the King did not move forward to inspect it. Instead, he said his part. "Bienvenue, Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to meet you, too."

The cheerful brunette moved forward and inspected the mark. He nodded and stepped back. Arthur noticed that he was bouncing slightly, as though he was barely containing himself. Then he said, "Saluti!" He scurried backwards and the King finally stepped forward to take his place.

"Let me see that mark," he muttered. Arthur pulled the coat down further, trying to expose the mark as fully as possible. The King of Hearts leaned forward, inspecting it. Suddenly, he jerked forward and Arthur felt something brush his neck. He gasped and pulled backwards in time to see Francis' lips still slightly pursed from the kiss. Wide eyed, he gaped at the King. "Desolé, desolé cher," said the Heart with a smile. "I like to test the marks thoroughly." He winked at Arthur who only stared back in disbelief. A man had kissed him – he had never thought that would happen.

"Arthur!" exclaimed Riley, breaking into Arthur's train of thought. He rushed forward and pulled Arthur away, simultaneously pushing Francis. Arthur felt more hands on him as, not only Charlie and Rajesh pulled him away, but Larry as well, all of them protecting him. He looked round, startled, searching for the danger. A yell in the distance caught his attention and he looked round to find a large guard in golden armour rushing towards them. Two other guards were also following, though not as quickly. When they reached the group, the first guard pointed his halberd at the Spades. The others followed suit, one a little more sloppily than the others. Arthur's guards responded by drawing their swords.

"You dare touch our King?" demanded the first guard in a low growl.

"He touched Arthur first," snapped Riley, glaring a the man as he moved to shield Arthur from both him and Francis.

"He was checking the mark. There was no cause to push him."

"One does not check the mark by kissing it," said Charlie quietly.

The guard froze for a moment. Then he lowered his halberd slightly and pushed up his visor. Beneath his helmet was a stern face with blue eyes. His blonde hair appeared to be smoothed back. He was glaring at Francis. "Again?" he asked tiredly.

Francis, who had managed to catch himself before falling, was straightening out his clothes. He glanced up and smiled. "Oui, of course. It is a good way to discover if they are real." Everyone stared at him in disbelief except for Jack Feliciano who was still smiling, watching the scene with interest.

"Ja, well," said the guard. "Entschuldigung for my King's impudence. He is... Hm."

This did not quell the anger of the Spades' guards or Larry. They continued to glare at the Hearts and did not move. Finally, Arthur came to his senses. He had been feeling dazed since the kiss, watching the scene unfold in shock. Now, however, he cleared his throat and stepped around Riley. "I accept your apology. I have heard that the residents of Sipar are rather... affectionate."

The Heart smiled warmly at Arthur. "Bien, bien! Now that it is sorted, let me take you to my study and I will give you my offer."

"I think, this time, we will stay with you, Arthur," muttered Charlie as they followed the group of Hearts up the steps.

"Don't you dare!" hissed Arthur, glaring at them. "We will do this as we have done. There is no need for your protection within the study. You will go to your rooms and stay there until whatever evening entertainment we will be given."

"But-!" began Riley but he was cut off with a glare.

As they entered the palace itself, they found another stern man waiting for them, staring at them from behind his spectacles. He had dark hair with a strand which stood up on its own. Arthur noticed a mole on his cheek. He was wearing a rather fancy coat and tails: they were red whilst his trousers were a light pink colour. A red quaver shape was attached to his head. He scowled at Francis as they entered but it was dropped as the potential Queen rushed forwards and threw her arms around him. He blushed and averted his gaze, wrapping his own arms around the woman.

"That is Roderich," Francis explained to the assembled Spades. "He is Elizaveta's husband and a talented musician. He has joined the court as the Head Musician and he is magnifique! Mais... He is a little... strange."

"Strange?" asked Arthur, despite himself.

Roderich extricated himself from Elizaveta's grip and rounded on one of the Hearts' guards who was standing behind Ludwig. He seemed to be hiding and flinched when Roderich spoke. "Antonio! What are you doing? You need to guide me to the piano room."

The guard lifted his visor and gave Roderich an apologetic look. He had brown hair and green eyes. There was also an aura about him that made him seem as permanently cheerful as Feliciano. "Lo siento, Roderich. Ludwig told me to help in his patrol. Pero, I can take you there now, sí?"

The musician tapped his foot. "Ja! Hurry up! I have much to prepare for tonight."

Antonio dodged around him and hurried off. Roderich followed much more slowly. He seemed to be having difficulty moving at a similar pace. Meanwhile, Feliciano turned to the third guard. "Fratello, why don't you go with them to make sure Signor Roderich gets to the piano room?"

"Why should I?" snapped the guard, not lifting his visor. "And how did you know it was me?"

"You always hold your halberd upside-down, fratello," said Feliciano warmly, as if this was something to be proud of.

"Chigi!" snapped the man. He darted around the group and easily caught up with the musician and guard.

Francis turned to Arthur and muttered, "They're twins. The guard is Lovino and is the older of the two. He came here to look after Feli. Not that he would need it here but it is adorable to see siblings in action, non?"

Arthur's thoughts turned to Peter and he felt a pang in his heart. He was so close to Peter, the closest he had been in days and yet he had to stay here and listen to another stupid offer from a man who was far too cheerful and touched people too much. He averted his gaze and looked around the hall. It was beautiful: the tapestries depicted women and men with flowing hair and smiling faces; the ornaments were delicate and clean; the candelabras sparkled and had intricate patterns; a red carpet led to the marble stairs. The group headed for them and climbed upwards into a similar hall. The doors along the hall all had ornate handles. Gold, silver, pearl, anything associated with beauty. Finally they reached a green door and Francis turned to the group.

"This is the study. Feliciano, Ludwig – could you take the others to their rooms, s'il vous plait?" He unlocked the door and held it open for Arthur.

"Arthur," said Elizaveta hurriedly. "I expect we will be in each other's company a lot more often and so I would like to formally invite you to tea in the garden after you have finished."

"Oh, yes. I would like that very much, thank you," said Arthur, happily. The last time he had had tea was in Diamonds and he was starting to miss it.

Elizaveta nodded at him and swept away. The gathered Spades looked at Francis and Arthur dubiously before being herded away by Ludwig, Feliciano bobbing behind them. As they went, Arthur heard the Jack say, "Ve, do you like pasta? I like pasta."

Inside the study, he found a luscious room. The thick red carpet was soft underfoot. There was an ornate high-backed red chair behind the desk and smaller ones clustered round the other side. The desk itself appeared to be made of redwood. A red glow was cast from from the windows' stained glass Hearts. Portraits of the King and Jack lined the wall behind the desk, a space reserved for the new Queen. A small fireplace was surrounded by filing cabinets, small marble hearts decorating it. Arthur would have felt as though he was in a rather homely place if it hadn't been for the red roses on the mantelpiece and petals lying on the desk. He raised an eyebrow as he heard Francis close and lock the door behind him.

"You... really seem to like roses. I have a rosebush at home," said Arthur by way of polite conversation.

"Oui. Vraiment?" asked Francis with a smile as he moved round to his place. He lifted a bottle from a chiller and produced two wine glasses from a cupboard. "Vin?" he asked even as he poured some into a glass.

"No thank you," said Arthur as he chose a seat. "I would not want to spoil my tea."

Francis shrugged and placed the bottle down beside the empty glass in full view of the Spade. "Shall we get down to business, then?" he asked, circling round the desk.

"If you would be so kind," Arthur replied, watching him warily. The King leaned against the desk and surveyed Arthur. The young man grew uncomfortable after a few minutes and cleared his throat. "What are you doing?"

"Desolé, desolé," muttered Francis, taking a sip of his red wine. He placed the glass down with a clink as Arthur frowned at his odd behaviour. Then, suddenly, his face was impossibly close to Arthur's, slender fingers wrapped around his chin. The Spade gasped and tried to pull away but Francis' grip was firm. Firm but gentle. The King forced him to look into the blue of his eyes. They were bright but they didn't sparkle like Alfred's. Though why he thought of the King of Spades at a time like this was beyond Arthur. As such, he felt his cheeks heat up.

"L-Let me go!" he managed to croak out, still a little too shocked to think clearly.

"What I can offer you is passion et romance. That is what the country has always offered. But you... I could give you special attention." The man winked and Arthur decided he was deluded.

"And why do I get special attention?" Arthur growled.

"Because you are the first Queen to be so reluctant to take up their role. You have avoided it for as long as possible and that has intrigued all of us – none more so than Alfred. But, if you have avoided it, then I believe you do not want to be Alfred's Queen. Be mine and you will not have to put up with him."

Arthur stared at him for a moment before answering. "I do not quite understand what you mean – I have not met Alfred- my King, I mean – to form an opinion on the man."

Francis chuckled. "Oui, if you say so, cher." He let go of Arthur and leaned back against the desk. Arthur shrank away, glaring at him, wary. "I would, of course, welcome any family you have."

This caused Arthur to freeze. To begin with, he began to seriously consider moving to Hearts. He and Peter would be together and away from Spades. Alfred would not be able to stop him or pursue him. Then he realised the implication of the simple statement. "How much do you know about me?" he asked, suspicious.

"Quoi?" asked Francis, nonchalantly. "I do not know anything about you. But the one reason you would be reluctant to be a Queen would be that you had someone special you did not want to lose. Et they can pose as a relative if you wish for them to be brought here."

The potential Queen relaxed a little. "My personal life has nothing to do with you," he declared, standing. "You have made your offer and I will consider it. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a prior engagement."

"Oui, with Elizaveta." Francis smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do have fun..."

* * *

Elizaveta poured the tea with a smile. She did not offer any milk or sugar and Arthur stared down at the brown liquid in his cup. "How do you like the garden?" she asked.

Gazing round, Arthur smiled. "Yes, it is a beautiful place." They were sitting on a patio with a lawn directly beyond them. A small brick path started and ended with the lawn. The path then became gravel as it wound between flower beds. The red flowers present were astonishingly pretty: Cacti Cours Saleya surrounded patches of red Gerberas; Castile flowers grew beside the flowering lilies, the white sticking out amongst the red. However, the most common flower appeared to be red roses – the flower so associated with love in its natural place in the romantic kingdom.

The woman smiled. "The Kingdom of Hearts has always been beautiful. My home town of Stepadub is just as beautiful. It is less busy than the capital, though."

"Yes, I don't doubt it. I expect it's more peaceful than here."

"Igen. I have to watch the King to make sure he is not doing anything... untoward."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "He is a rather... Hm. Interesting individual," he provided.

"Not as interesting as Alfred, I presume," said Elizaveta with a knowing smirk.

With a frown, Arthur replied. "What do you mean?"

"You have met him, igen?" said Elizaveta. "Did he enter your room while you were being examined for the marks?"

"No, he did not. He came when-" Arthur broke off, confused. "How do you know about-? I mean, Alfred- I mean, the King of Spades is not supposed to have met me- He has _not_ met me yet. I will meet him when I go home." Arthur felt his cheeks flush as he became flustered trying to cover up the King's actions.

"Really? He told me he was going to do whatever it took to meet you before the other Kings could." Elizaveta calmly took a sip of her tea and smiled up at Arthur.

As he was offered a sandwich by the Heart woman, Arthur's blush deepened. "I... may have... seen him. But the rules say that he cannot officially meet me until I come home from this initial journey. Please do not mention this to anyone – he may get into trouble."

"Do not worry. I have not told anyone. But... What do you think of him?"

Arthur's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when I met him, he seemed loud but rather cheerful. You are a Spade – your comments would help me to decide on which country to serve." She smiled happily, nibbling on a small sandwich.

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "He breaks the rules as he wishes and he does not adhere to traditions. He is irresponsible and selfish. I doubt he would work well as the King of Spades – he would be too preoccupied with having fun. He goes out of his way to get what he wants too, so I suppose he is determined. But what he wants is probably not best for the country. He smiles way too much and his eyes... are... um." Blinking, Arthur stopped, his train of thought halting and leaving him wondering what he had been about to say.

"I see," said Elizaveta, her tone suggesting she knew more than Arthur. It infuriated him but it was swept away by her next question. "How did you two meet?"

"Ah, um..." Arthur blushed, wondering how to put it. He had the feeling Elizaveta already had the wrong idea and he did not want to strengthen it. "He... came to my room after I had fainted."

"Oh?" prompted Elizaveta, leaning forward.

Thankfully, Arthur did not need to answer. He was saved by the approach of the Jack and the large Ludwig. "Signorina Elizaveta!" exclaimed Feliciano as he bounced over. "Francis would like us all to help him get the ball ready!"

"Ball?" inquired Arthur.

"We are having a dance in your honour, Arthur drága," said Elizaveta as she stood. Arthur quickly followed suit. The woman shook her head and waved him back. "Kérem, finish your tea. Ludwig will take you to your room when needed."

"Thank you," said Arthur, nodding at her. Elizaveta curtsied and followed the bouncing Feliciano back to the palace. Ludwig stood to attention and Arthur decided to ignore him, sipping at his bitter tea.

* * *

Arthur straightened his blue bowtie and tugged at his coat and tails. They were a royal blue and his shoes matched. It felt odd: he was used to wearing boots, not fancy shoes for dancing. Nervously, he flattened his hair as much as possible. It insisted on staying messy so he sighed and turned away, rubbing at his brow in an effort to take his worries away.

"Are you ready?" asked Riley's voice. Arthur spun round, eyes wide. Riley stood in the door in a black suit, a crisp white shirt open at his neck. The black tie was slung over his shoulders. His hands were buried in his trousers' pockets. Arthur sighed and marched forward.

"You need to look like a royal guard, not a scruffy urchin," grumbled Arthur as he buttoned up his top.

Riley smacked his hands away before he could get hold of the tie. "Why are you so nervous?" he asked, bluntly. He stared at the smaller blonde as Arthur averted his gaze.

"I want people to have the best impression of Spades," he said, quietly. He may not be the Queen and he had no intention of being one, but he found he had become rather patriotic since his talk with Elizaveta. The conversation about Alfred and being so close to his home was making him yearn to leave. Yet something within him wanted to help his country as much as possible before he destroyed it when he ran away. If he was completely honest with himself, he was feeling guilty about his vague plan. But he was determined to go through with it and Riley's inability to dress himself was not going to stop him. He grabbed the tie and expertly wrapped it around itself. "And you will help me to do that," he added.

At first Riley simply growled his disliking of his tie. Then he sighed and nodded. "Yes, sir," he muttered before turning away. "Let's go." Arthur followed the guard, letting him lead him to the doors of the ballroom. Music was playing inside – a whole orchestra by the sounds of it. He walked up to the door before Riley turned and stopped him. "Wait here," he told the potential Queen.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to go announce you or somethin'," said Riley with a shrug.

"Ah, yes. Carry on."

As soon as Riley had disappeared into the room, Arthur heard a strange sound. A chirping sound. As if there was a bird inside. He glanced round and saw a small yellow bird fly overheard. With a gasp, he spun round, following it with his eyes. It flew down the corridor and turned the corner. Arthur followed. He was sure it was the same one as before. The Spade turned the corner and almost ran into someone. Managing to stop himself in time, he stared at the bird on his shoulder. "You! Who are you?" he exclaimed.

The man turned round. He had white hair and was certainly the person who had been in Diamonds and Clubs. But now Arthur could see his eyes – his red eyes. Arthur's green ones opened wide and he took a step back. Before he could say anything, the man laughed strangely. Then Arthur blinked and he was gone.

"Arthur!" Riley came speeding round the corner followed by Charlie. "Where did you go?!"

"I-I saw someone..." Arthur said, quietly.

"Yeah, well, follow people in your own time. Come on!"

With a roll of his eyes, Arthur followed, feeling a little shaken. They entered the room, Riley and Charlie either side of him. Rajesh was waiting for them and joined the entourage as they passed. Inside, the room shone brilliantly. Chandeliers sparkled, cutlery and plates on the tables twinkled and the smiles of the dancers were bright. The women's dresses were varying shades of reds and the men's suits were either dark shades of reds or black. Arthur felt very out of place in his blue. Moonlight shone in through the floor to ceiling windows. A small orchestra was tucked in the corner, Roderich conducting, smiling all the while. Arthur spotted Elizaveta nearby, listening intently and smiling up at him. He waited until he was announced and then made his way over.

"Good evening, Elizaveta," he said.

"Jó estét, Arthur!" she exclaimed happily. "Are you here for a dance?"

"Oh, well, I mean." Arthur glanced at Roderich. "I would not like to drag you away from your husband..."

"Roderich is always in his own world when there is music," said Elizaveta kindly. "He will not notice."

"I see..." said Arthur hesitantly. "But... Well..." His cheeks heated once again and he glanced at the spinning people on the dance floor. "I cannot dance."

"You cannot dance?" repeated a voice behind Arthur. The Spade gasped and turned round to find Francis gazing at him. He was wearing a bright red suit, rubies studded through it. They glittered as he moved. His crown added to the sparkling effect. "Bien! I will teach you!" And with that he grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him to the floor.

"W-Wait," said Arthur, stumbling after him.

"Non, non. I must teach you to dance. C'est le roman de mon pays!"

Arthur did not have time to translate this in his head – for he knew a little of the language from his studies – before he was spun into Francis' embrace. One hand held his while the other pulled his other hand to the King's shoulder. Then, once he had convinced Arthur to lay his hand on the shoulder indicated, his free hand rested on his waist. Suddenly they were spinning round, Francis counting his steps and Arthur watching his feet, stumbling every so often.

Shortly, however, Arthur had become quite adequate at the dance. He began to look around the room, gazing at the beautiful women gliding past him. He spotted his fellow Spades in a corner. They seemed to be watching him but he couldn't tell at the speed he spun past them.

"Cher, this is an intimate dance. You are supposed to have eyes only for your partner." With a guilty expression, Arthur obliged and looked up at Francis. The Heart smiled. "That is much better," he said quietly. Arthur felt Francis' hand slip round to the small of his back. The following slight pressure caused their bodies to come into closer proximity as they twirled.

"What-? Hey! You can't-!"

"Hush, cher. This is what you are supposed to do. It is a romantique dance." The taller man gazed down at Arthur with a smile, making the Spade very uncomfortable and his cheeks redden.

"No, I... I need... to go," said Arthur, pulling his hand away from his and stepping away from the King. Francis reached for him but Arthur dodged around him and hurried away. He spotted his guards making their way towards him but he rushed in a straight line through the dancers, obstructing them. Once he reached the door, he rushed into the hall and along the corridor. He spotted couples in alcoves on either side of the hallway, kissing, cuddling, doing other things. Behind him, the door opened and he heard calls. He refused to stop and darted round the corner. Finding an empty alcove, he slipped in and breathed a sigh of relief. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wasn't sure if it was from his close encounter with Francis or the fast pace. He took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Mon cher, that was trés rude." Arthur's eyes widened as Francis stepped into the alcove, twitching a tapestry to mostly cover them from any prying eyes.

"I-I'm sorry but... I needed... some air," stammered Arthur, backing away until he hit the wall.

Francis tilted his head. "If I make you uncomfortable, you only have to say," he said before turning away.

"No, wait!" exclaimed Arthur. He was suddenly worried that he had insulted the King and grabbed his arm to stop him. The man paused and turned to him. Arthur had no idea what to do next.

After a moment of silence, Francis removed his arm from Arthur's grip. At first, Arthur thought he was going to merely leave. Then he took hold of the Spade's arm and pulled him into a hug. Before Arthur could speak, Francis whispered into his ear. "I understand. You have many worries." He leaned back and cupped Arthur's face with a hand, keeping a firm grip on him with the other. "But, s'il vous plait, let me help you relax for tonight."

Arthur didn't move or speak as Francis moved his head forward, keeping Arthur's still. He closed his eyes as he came too close and almost spoke up. Then Francis' lips had connected with his and he experienced his very first kiss. It was sweeter than he had expected and it made his breath catch. His heart rate increased and he found himself instinctively leaning into it.

Guards calling for both Francis and Arthur brought him back to his senses and he stumbled back. Francis just smiled lightly at him. Afterwards, he turned and threw back the tapestry, striding out to the group of guards who were hovering just a few feet away. Instinctively, Arthur shrank back into the shadows.

"Francis," said Ludwig, his arms folded. "You did not...?"

"Oui. Et he kissed back aussi. I believe I win the bet?"

"No!" Arthur hear Riley exclaim. "He didn't! Besides, you have no proof!"

"Why not ask him?" said Francis smugly, pulling Arthur into the light.

In the meantime, Arthur had composed himself – until he had heard the comment about the bet. Now he felt strangely calm. The calm he usually felt before he erupted with fury at one of Peter's pranks. He battled to keep it under control. There was probably an innocent explanation. So, when he was pulled forward, he simply said, "Bet?"

His glare caused the guards to squirm. Francis seemed to have noticed his change in mood and his smile slipped.

"Sí!" Antonio piped up, lifting his visor. He was smiling. "We all bet Francis he could not get you to kiss him. Y he has won."

"Bet?" said Arthur again, looking pointedly at his fellow Spades who were all gathered there.

"He-he riled me up!" said Riley defensively. "He said that he could make you fall so in love with Hearts you would stay here. And..."

"If he did, we would have failed Alfred's mission," said Charlie with an apologetic smile and a shrug. "And none of use could stop Riley blurting out the words 'I bet' when he tried to claim you wouldn't kiss the King."

The stare Arthur gave the assembled people caused them all to start sidling away. "I see," he said eventually. "You are all complete and utter idiots!" This outburst made several of them jolt in surprise. "Using me as your entertainment – I won't forgive you!"

"Now, cher," Francis began.

"And you! Don't you ever touch me again! I won't tolerate it! Now, I am going to my chambers and if any of you enter before dawn, I will make you regret it. And you three!" He pointed at his guards. "You can make yourselves useful and keep _him_" - he pointed at Francis - "away from me."

"Arthur..." Rajesh started to say. The glare from the potential Queen shut him up. Then the blonde Spade spun on his heel and marched down the hall. His furious expression cleared his way and several women squealed in surprise. He ignored all of them, glaring at the ones who dared speak to him.

* * *

The white-haired man entered the gloomy room and looked up at the strange clock. For a moment the hand quivered in the Spade position before it moved suddenly with a loud click. Now it was in the 'ten to' position – between the Spade and the Club.

"It is nearly time, Gilbird," said the man to the bird on his shoulder. "We will not have to wait much longer. I think we have got his attention, kesesese!"

* * *

_**Sorry if Arthur seemed to be all over the place in this chapter. He's not exactly met anyone like Francis before and he's supposed to be a little confused with what he's up to.  
**_

_**Ludwig is basically Feliciano's guard by happenstance - as in, he's usually the one to be around when Feliciano needs something tied, etc. Lovino ends up spending a lot more time with Antonio than he'd like. Roderich gets lost in the palace a lot - it's a miracle he found his way to the front door.**_

_**On the subject of Roderich, I decided he should have a fancy thing which meant he was the Head Musician or whatever you'd call him. That's why he has a quaver in his hair.**_

_**Ivan and Toris basically say what Yao and Sun said when Arthur was leaving respectively. "Have a safe journey" and "Farewell", I believe is what it is.**_

_**"Igen" is "yes" in Hungarian. "Jó estét" is "good evening". "Kérem" means "please".**_

_**I think the rest of it is self explanatory. **_

_**And I really enjoy writing this story. :)**_


End file.
